Harry Potter & the Change of Courses
by 7x7chan
Summary: Things get complicated in Harry's sixth year. An arguement with Hermione, You-Know-Who, Cho, Ginny,... everything's too much for Harry. But not only Harry's path changes...
1. Chapter 1

Nanja and Nikki are proudly presenting: Harry Potter & the change of courses!  
  
Nanja: this is the first fanfiction Nikki and I wrote together. It had a LOT of chapters, because both our minds were exploding with idea's. It's not all that bad... it's just taking me some time to re-read all the chapters and correct everything. I think updates will be either everyday or every two days.  
  
Oh, and this is just a 'teaser' chapter. It is pretty short, but it'll get you in our writing style a little. Have a nice read!  
  
Disclaimer: we no own, you no sew us.  
  
Leave reviews. Without, we're gonna cry real hard!  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
Harry sat alone in his room, as usual, he watched the trees beeing swepped by the wind. Though it got kind of boring, he had nothing else to do. He hadn't heared from his two best friends, Ron and Hermoine, in weeks. His owl Hedwig had left 5 weeks ago with a letter to each one of them. Probably something had gone wrong.  
  
Just as he wanted to walk away, he heard Hedwig scratching with her paws on the outside of the window.  
  
It was about time something arrived!As he expected, Hedwig held two letters; One from Ron and one from Hermoine.  
  
Curiousley he began to unfold the letter of Ron:  
  
-*-  
  
Hey Harry! What's up mate?  
  
got you'self a better life now Lupin and the others warned your uncle 'n aunt? Hope so, if not, I'll tell my mum and dad, and we'll come pick you up if we get permission from Dumbledore. Have you heard something from Hermione yet?I think she's worried about you... she wrote me she'd write you too, I guess that's better for me too, that way she won't send me letters all about you again! Hope to see you soon, if it's okay I'll send you a letter with time and date.  
  
See ya! Ron.  
  
-*-  
  
Harry read the letter again and started to write one back.  
  
-*-  
  
Hi Ron!  
  
Everything is fine, especially now the Muggles treat me better.  
  
Lupin and the others really taught them a lesson!  
  
It would be really cool if you'd pick me up, I don't see any other way to come to the school.  
  
The Muggles won't let me go in a 'magical' way.  
  
I got a letter from Hermione, so she won't bother you anymore with her useless information.  
  
Well, I guess I'll just wait for your answer then!  
  
Harry.  
  
-*-  
  
He thought that would do and put the letter in an envelope. Next he opened Hermione's.  
  
-*- Dear Harry, Did you get home safely?I guess so, because Lupin and the others were with you.Your uncle and aunt must be scared now, I really think Lupin taught them a lesson.So did you start reading the Daily Prophet?It said that you were a hero, in which I fully agree. If you ever need to talk about anything at all, just write me a letter and I'll be there for you. With Love, Hermione. -*-  
  
Harry understood what she had meant; Sirius. Of course he wanted to talk about it, but he didn't know if it was okay to do so to her. Once again he grabbed his quill and dopped it in the inkt.  
  
-*-  
  
Dear Hermione, I got home perfectly. The Muggles were really scared of Tonks, with her really, really pink hair and evil eyes, so that took care of it. No I haven't read the Daily Prophet, but as long as it's good news, it won't hurt me. Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine and I don't need to talk about anything or anyone. Hope to see you soon, Harry.  
  
-*-  
  
He put the letter into the envelope and tied both of the letters to the paw of Hedwig.  
  
"Okay Hedwig, you need to bring this letter to Ron and the other one to Hermione, do you understand?"  
  
Hedwig hooted and flew out of the open window.  
  
The next day Harry recieved (to his surprise) a letter back from Ron.  
  
The date was set for the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, would you look at that! I already uploaded the second chapter.  
  
Keep reviewing!  
  
(to answer your question btw; this IS after the fifth book, so it's sixth year. And you remember Lupin warning uncle Vernon in the end of book 5? That's what I ment.)  
  
Chapter 2: Back in Diagon Alley  
  
Harry awoke very early the next day, he was very excited to see his friends again. His trunk was already packed. He dressed and took it downstairs, which wasn't a good idea.  
  
His uncle was already awake and looked at him as if he was insane. "Go make breakfast, boy! Don't drag junk around the house!" uncle Vernon demanded.  
  
"I beg your pardon? Didn't we have a deal about you bossing me around?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
His uncle became very pale. "I ... sorry, I didn't want to offend you, don't say it to any of those,... people of your kind ... " he apologized quickly.  
  
"Besides, I don't have time to make breakfast. The Weasleys are about to arrive' Harry added.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
He ran to the door and opened it, revealing one of his best friends, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hey, Harry! How are you, mate?" greeted Ron him.  
  
"I'm okay, how about you? Did you have a nice vacation?" asked Harry with interest.  
  
"I worked the whole vacation in Fred and George's jokeshop, as I already wrote to you." he said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Oh, well did you get something for your work?" Harry asked curiously  
  
"No, not a single Knut, just yellow hair and a lot of bumps in my face." Growled Ron.  
  
"Oh,... well ... anyway, is Hermione meeting us in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yes, I think she is,... she wasn't very clear about it in her letter." said Ron, looking around.  
  
"Oh, well let's go, I'm not staying here, that's for sure." Harry said and picked up his trunk.  
  
Harry entered the car and greeted Fred, George and Ginny. Ginny had a big smile on her face and they all greeted him enthousiast. Harry was surprised Ginny was so bright and cheery, it almost seemed as if she was in love or something. Ron entered as well and closed the door.  
  
"Are you driving?" asked Harry bemused when he found out George was sitting behind the steering wheel.  
  
"Yeah, me and my bro both got permission to drive! Dumbledore trusted us to the job! We've got to drive all kinds of people around these days ... " explained Fred.  
  
"It's time we asked money for it! We've got our hands filled with work anyway!" added George.  
  
"Your jokeshop right?" asked Harry.  
  
" Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to be exact!" grinned George.  
  
They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to Diagon Alley, without even paying attention to all the witches and wizards, who looked at Harry as if he was frontpage news.  
  
In fact, he WAS frontpage news.  
  
"You didn't read the Daily Prophet, now did you?" Fred asked.  
  
"I didn't,... " Harry answered and George opened his trunk in reply.  
  
"I have a copy ... read the frontpage" and he handed the Daily Prophet to Harry.  
  
Harry unfolded the paper and began to read the frontpage;  
  
-*-  
  
HARRY POTTER IS THE MOST SEXY WIZARD THIS YEAR -*-  
  
Harry's eyes almost popped out. He coughed and read on.  
  
-*-  
  
After few interviews with students of Hogwarts, asking what they thought about Harry Potter, most witches (and even some wizards too) answered he was the most sexy wizard around. After hearing this, our newspaper thought it would be time to make a poll for the sexiest wizard this year! The poll was held on the internet, a famous invention of the Muggles, but also used very often by wizards.  
  
these are the results:  
  
The most sexy wizard of the year:  
  
1. Harry Potter (44%)  
  
2. Draco Malfoy (36%)  
  
3. Viktor Kruml (20%)  
  
-*-  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and Ron started laughing "VIKTOR? Hahaha! And they forgot to put me up!"  
  
Fred and George pointed out that Draco was on the second place. "They probably messed with it!" said Fred darkly.  
  
"Yeah,... who thinks Draco is sexy anyway?" Ron asked sarcasticly.  
  
"I think so!" Pansy Parkinson said from behind them.  
  
"Pansy,... well, you're probably the only one. How many times DID you vote anyway?" Harry asked, not surprised.  
  
"I wasn't the only one, you know! ALL girls from Slytherin voted for him. It's OBVIOUS that he is most attractive, but you probably voted for yourself, didn't you Potty?" she said with a high pitched voice.  
  
Ron, Fred, George and Harry began to laugh and Pansy started to scream 'You are all IDIOTS!!!'  
  
"Whats going on here? Did I miss something?" it was Hermione's voice.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped laughing and looked at Hermione and she looked back at them, with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"What happened to YOU?" Ron asked, looking at her hair.  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?" Hermione asked with a rather sad expression on her face as she threw her hair back.  
  
'Well, it's a lot ... more straight, but still a bit frizzy,... but I like it, sure.' Ron said apologising and took another look at her.  
  
'I like it, it sure makes you look ... more adult.' Harry said, trying to comfort her a little.  
  
Hermione threw a surprising look at him when she read the frontpage title. First, she started to laugh, but then she narrowed her eyes. 'You didn't see this coming? After what they wrote in the last issue-'  
  
Harry just wanted to remind her he didn't read the Daily Prophet when he saw someone familiar; Hagrid.  
  
"Look it's Hagrid!" Harry said to them.  
  
Hagrid came over. "'ello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny. 'ad a nice summer?"  
  
"It was a bit dull, how about you? Did you go anywhere for the Order?" asked Harry interested.  
  
"I went to France, to visit Madame Maxim." Hagrid said, appearing to be very proud of it.  
  
"How was she?" Hermione asked with curiousity.  
  
"Jus' fine." Hagrid replied.  
  
"We'll go searching for some ingredients we need, you know, for our store." Fred said, dragging George away from the group  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming already!" George replied, almost tripping over his feet. Hermione looked at Ginny, but Ginny just stood where she was.  
  
"We,... uh,... should get some books too.' Hermione insisted.  
  
Harry sighed and Ron gave her a very boring look "You're always so right ... "  
  
"I know I am." she said alert and dragged Harry and Ron with her. Ginny came walking after them and Hagrid waved goodbye "I have to buy some food for the new creatures I got this morning already" he explained.  
  
"the first new book,... Magical Music." Hermione said and Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is THAT a subject?" he asked surprised and Harry gave him a strange look.  
  
"Of course it is, or else she wouldn't say so, besides, it's on your list." replied Harry.  
  
"You really AREN'T very smart with listening or reading." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, I'M SORRY!" Ron said angry and threw a filthy look at Harry. Harry just ignored and they walked into 'Flourish and Blotts'.  
  
After collecting all the new books, Harry, Hermione and Ron, still followed by Ginny, sat down at a table in front of a new bar called 'The Glory Day'.  
  
"I wonder,... last year was very hard for us,... what will this year bring?' Hermione started.  
  
"I hope that it will be peacefull,... we had so many troubles already, especially Harry." Ron said and Harry shook his head.  
  
"I think we get a very hard year,... remember, Voldemort still is out there ..." He said darkly.  
  
Ron and Ginny both looked frightened when they heared Voldemort's name. Hermione just sighed and Harry frowned.  
  
Hermione looked at him carefully "I know you still are sad about,... last year,... but this year it's really going to be different, I'm possitive."  
  
"And what makes you so possitive?" Harry asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Well,... Viktor is coming to our school this year,..." she started with flushed cheeks.  
  
"And THAT's suppose to make me FEEL BETTER?!?" Harry said, very angry.  
  
Hermione looked the other way "It does make ME feel better ... "  
  
Ron sat back into his chair and gave her a very sarcastic look "of COURSE, cuz Vikky is going to SAVE us all from,... he-who ... well, you-know-who"  
  
Ginny laughed and started to talk too "Hermione's a bit confused today, I heard that Viktor's got a NEW girlfriend"  
  
Hermione looked attacked and rapidly answered with "That's not any of YOUR bussiness!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked very surprised at eachother and Ginny just laughed.  
  
Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag "I'm leaving!" she said briskly "I understand Ginny is a much more suitable company for you!" and with that, she walked away.  
  
Ron sighed and looked rather annoyed "NOW who's going to tell us what other stuff we need to buy?"  
  
Harry just looked at his list. "I think we got all the things already,... "  
  
Ginny just watched him fold up the list again. Harry felt a little confused, he was still with his mind on last year.  
  
Ginny reminded them of the time and they got their bags together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting at King's Cross station for the train to arrive, after they had searched for Hermione, who was no where to be found. Ron was playing with his owl Pig, while Harry was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ginny interrupted: "I voted for you, you know" she said proud. Harry raised one eyebrow and just continued reading.  
  
The train arrived and they got their luggage and went to find some empty seats. When they got in, Hermione was also sitting there, reading 'Hogwarts: a History repeats' and wasn't pay attention to them. Harry sat down next to her, Ginny across him and Ron next to Ginny. Harry looked out of the window, but he couldn't really concentrate now they had an argument with Hermione.  
  
"You know,... maybe it's kind of good that Viktor comes to our school,... he's very good at Quidditch" Harry started, but Hermione just cut him off with a brisk "You only care about Quidditch, don't you?" and started reading again.  
  
Harry felt his temper rising and looked at her as if she just insulted him very bad. "I ONLY wanted to finish this STUPID argument!"  
  
"Oh, so now you think I'm stupid? Well, of course you do, because, YOU are the great Harry Potter, that guy who can't do ANYTHING wrong,... well, I don't need your advise or apologies at ALL!" she stood up and opened the door. "Don't expect me to come back here!" and with that she walked away.  
  
Harry and Ron looked very surprised and Ginny just smiled 'She's such a sweet-tempered girl,... '  
  
Draco came walking towards them, but he saw Hermione coming his way.  
  
"So, Mudblood, what ARE you doing here without Potty and Weasel?" He asked with a rather surprised, but still sneering face.  
  
"NONE of your bussiness, Malfoy, and if you keep calling me MUDBLOOD, someday you'll regret!" Hermione answered and pushed him aside.  
  
"So, you probably had a fight, or else you would run away and cry out by your little pesky friends whenever I called you that" he noticed.  
  
"As I said, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" shouted Hermione, now facing him directly.  
  
"You've got a lot of NERVE,... but that's okay, I like that." He said smiling and walked passed her.  
  
"Wonder where she went,..." Ron said slowly and Harry just wondered his gaze off.  
  
"He doesn't care" Ginny answered and Ron raised one eyebrow "You can tell?"  
  
"Of course I can,... I KNOW him, and I feel the same about her. She's annoying!" Ginny answered clearly.  
  
"I'm capable of answering myself, thank you very much, Ginny, but I agree,... you are kind of right" Harry said a bit threatening.  
  
"Of course you do! I know that! I agree with you, but I had to explain it to my idiotic brother" she smiled.  
  
"Who are you calling IDIOTIC?" Ron said angry.  
  
"Who do you think?" Ginny said a bit brisk.  
  
In the mean time, Hermione had found herself a lonely little seat in the front part of the train. Or at least, she THOUGHT so.  
  
Then, all of the sudden, she saw someone taking a seat at the left side of the opposite row. She was shocked when she found out it was Draco.  
  
"Go bother someone else" Hermione said brisk and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"In what way am I bothering you?"  
  
"Being alive,..." she said short and he crossed his arms.  
  
"Nice argument,..." he said with a bit of anger "You always seem to find a way to insult me, don't you?"  
  
Hermione softened a little and started regretting her hard talk. "... guess I'm sorry then."  
  
"Well, you always say that too late" he noticed.  
  
"Like you never insult me!" she attacked.  
  
He just turned blank. "Yeah,... well,... maybe I don't really want to insult you" he started.  
  
Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Who,... who says,... who says I want to be like I am?" he continued.  
  
"You mean,... you mean you don't mean to do so? You are someone else?" She asked confused.  
  
'... I'm not always like I act' he responded.  
  
Again, she looked confused.  
  
"You really don't think I like it to scold other people like they are my worst enemies, now do you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione didn't know wheter to shake or nod her head, so she just gazed at him. He smiled in discomfort and sighed a bit.  
  
"I don't think this conversation is heading anywhere,... "  
  
"Well, I was just getting interested,..." she marked and he looked rather surprised.  
  
"You musn't tell this to ANYONE" he threatened her.  
  
She just nodded her head and he continued.  
  
"My father. That's the person to blame." He added and Hermione clapped a hand over her mounth and shook her head in disbelieve.  
  
Draco looked at the ground and slowly nodded. Hermione got very uncomfortable about the fact she had scolded him and doubted if she had to comfort him or not. But before she could do anything, he got up and walked away. She quickly caught his arm and pulled him back. At that moment, Harry came walking in.  
  
He saw them in the not so common position; Hermione holding onto Draco's arm. First he looked surprised, than the surprise turned into anger.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to her!!" he shouted at Draco. He grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up.  
  
"Harry! Put him down!" she yelled at Harry and pushed him away.  
  
Harry looked at her in disbelief. "What? But Hermione!"  
  
Hermione gave him an angry look. "Draco, are you okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Fine, just tell Potty here to leave me alone!" He said to her.  
  
"Okay, I want to know what the hell you did to her, Malfoy! What charm did you use?!" he yelled furious at Draco.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, just ask her!" Draco responded.  
  
"Harry, just leave me alone! Mind your own bussiness!" she responded angry.  
  
"FINE! Just stay here with Malfoy and have a good time!" he spat out angry as he walked out.  
  
Hermione fell down on the chair miserable. She sighed. Now she really had a fight with Harry. Draco sat down as well and suddenly changed his facial expression. Hermione got a confused look on her face, but still tried to look concerned.  
  
"What are you still doing here?! Get away, you Mudblood Granger!" he demanded.  
  
Hermione's eyes became watery and she turned around and walked away.  
  
The train slowed down a bit, most of the students got their luggage together and slowely shimmied towards the exits.  
  
Harry angrily grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and walked passed Ron and Ginny, who stared at him with no single idea of the reason of his mood.  
  
"What's up Harry?" Ron asked him, while he ran after him with a bit too much luggage, causing him to almost trip over a tiny wizard.  
  
"Oops,... sorry!" he apologised.  
  
Harry just gritted his teeth. "It hasn't got to do anything with you!"  
  
Ron raised one of his eyebrows "And,... with WHO has it got to do then? With Hermione?"  
  
"You guess!" Harry said, while stepping out of the train. 


	4. Chapter 4

The more I reread the whole story, how stranger it becomes to me. It doesn't make sense at all.. But I'm gonna kill everything if you don't Review!  
  
Chapter 4: Things can change over a nice hot meal  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall followed by Ron and Ginny. They sat down at their normal places. Harry looked around if he saw Hermione somewhere and just saw her enter with Viktor Kruml. They walked to the far end of the Gryffindor table. She didn't give him a single look. That even got him angrier.  
  
Cho entered the Great Hall with a few of her best friends. She walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. "Hi Harry, how've you been?" she asked him kindly.  
  
"I've been fine, how about you?" he said with his utterly best mood.  
  
She raised her eyebrow "It doesn't look like you're in a good mood... "  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, and especially not with you." he said brisk.  
  
"Why DON'T you talk about it?! I want to know it too!" Ron encouraged.  
  
"Okay, it's all kind of strange ... " Harry began. "It's got to do with Draco and Hermione ... "  
  
Ron's face went green of disgust. "You ... you don't mean ... THAT?!!"  
  
"Probably. And that's the reason I'm so mad!" Harry replied.  
  
"Could somebody please tell me where this conversation is heading?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't understand either ... " Cho said confused.  
  
Harry sighed "I saw Hermione and Draco talking together in a non-insulting way. Which is completely the most rarest and strangest thing in this world."  
  
Cho's eyes widened and Ginny smiled a bit vaguely.  
  
"Wow,... and you're sure you didn't dream that all? It was a LONG way to Hogwarts, you know!" Ron said very hopefull.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't dream it, because Hermione is not sitting here with us, see?" Harry informed him.  
  
Cho nodded her head and began searching the hall for Hermione's face, and saw her sitting with Viktor. "Well, at least she ISN'T sitting with Draco either" Cho said, pointing to the 'happy-couple'.  
  
"And that's a relief,..." Ginny said with a grin, looking very happy with herself.  
  
"Seriously, I don't get what the problem is, Harry's been acting so strange lately" Hermione said, while staring in Harry's direction.  
  
"You shouldn't bother it. I'll keep avay all little guys that keep annoying you!" Viktor said protectively.  
  
"You're ever so kind" Hermione responded with a gentle smile.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore was standing in front of the Great Hall, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Well, now that I got you all listening. I want to start with introducing three new teachers, who will teach the subjects 'Defense against the Dark Arts', 'Magical Music' and 'Bewitched Grooves'. Those last two subjects are new this year."  
  
He stepped aside, so Harry and Ron could both look with disgust at the man standing behind him. The man was no one less than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" yelled Ron and Harry looked as he was about to puke.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is going to teach you Defense against the Dark Arts" Dumbledore answered.  
  
Lucius grinned and nodded his head a bit. He looked at Harry and Ron, sneering and stepped back again, surveying the whole Hall from there.  
  
"Now,... for your other new teachers,... the new teacher for Magical Music is Miss Ayumi Hamasaki" Dumbledore introduced a rather small Asian girl, with large eyes and lbrown hair. She had a very big smile and waved at everyone.  
  
"She lookes like that famous singer I once saw on MTV,... that's a Muggle music station,..." Ron said and looked again.  
  
"How do YOU know, you got Muggle television at home then?" Cho asked surprised and Ron got a bit flushed.  
  
"And your last new teacher, teacher of Bewitched Grooves, Miss Kwon BoA" Dumbledore looked at another Asian girl with long black hair and really sporty clothes. 'Hi!' she waved.  
  
"I know her! She's very famous in my country, Korea that is." Cho said, slightly surprised by their new teacher.  
  
Dumbledore silenced the Hall again and went on. "Now as you all know, this year is going to be rather tough, the school, however, will remain as safe as possible. Enough with the talking, let's bring the food!"  
  
After dinner, Ron stayed to talk with Harry and Cho walked down the corridors. At the same time Viktor and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and met Harry and Cho there.  
  
"Cho!" said Viktor surprisingly happy. Hermione raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Viktor!" Cho replied happily. "I've missed you!"  
  
"Hold on, wait a sec ... missed?!" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Well, uh ... we met this summer at a Quidditch play ... and we 've kind of ... been seeing each other since." Cho started.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew so big, Harry was afraid that they were going to pop out every second now.  
  
"You've been seeing each other?! For how long?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Uh... vor about 1 month" Viktor replied sheepishly.  
  
"OH! And I suppose you just FORGOT to tell ME?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I vas going to tell you, but there never vas a good time.' He excused.  
  
Cho grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"I don't need to see you again Viktor!!' Hermione cried after him.  
  
Hermione felt like as if she could die any moment now. Harry just looked at the ground. "Well... " he began. "I didn't expect that." At that Hermione began crying. Harry looked hopelessly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, lucius malfoy as DADA... it doesn't make sense, I already told you!  
  
Review or die! And people... I forgot to add, Harry was still with Cho in the beginning of this fic. I know, that's not what happened in 5, but to hell with that.  
  
Chapter 5: The Black Book  
  
Ginny came running down the corridors when she saw Cho and Viktor take off together. She saw Harry, standing with a kind of sad expression on his face, watching Hermione cry. He was just about to comfort her by embracing her, but Ginny came interrupting.  
  
"What's wrong? Why's she crying? Did someone hurt you, Harry?" She asked gasping.  
  
"N-no I'm alright,...' he said a bit surprised and finished "Viktor and Cho just kind of,... revealed a secret to us and now we're... single again."  
  
Ginny couldn't resist smiling a bit, but her face immediately turned into a conserned expression. "So,... why's she crying?" she asked.  
  
"That's kind of obvious,... " Harry said while watching Hermione cry even harder.He started to move her direction but Ginny jumped between him and her, looking as if she didn't mean to do so.  
  
"She's SUCH a crybaby! I DIDN'T cry when I turned MICHEAL down!" she said rather brisk.  
  
Harry's eyes raised with fury "That's got NOTHING to do with this situation!"  
  
"WELL of COURSE it has to do with this situation! She's just so WEAK because she is a MUDBLOOD and she can't control her stupid EMOTIONS!" Ginny exploded.  
  
Hermione couldn't control herself any longer. "THAT DOES IT! I am not going to sit and watch you OFFEND me, and especially NOT in FRONT of my friend!" Hermione yelled and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Hermione,... you really shouldn't ..." Harry started.  
  
"Let her,... she will get expelled if she uses ANY charms on me,... " Ginny smiled and even started to laugh a bit. Hermione's hand lowered a little, but then she pointed straight at her goal again.  
  
"Nice TRY!" she said and watched Ginny take steps back.  
  
"I shouldn't, but I don't care,... you see, it doesn't matter to me if I get expelled anymore. If I do get expelled, I'll just find a new school,... but you'll have to find a new FACE!!" Hermione stabbed and pointed at Ginny's face.  
  
"Hermione! You're going TOO far!" Harry started and grabbed his wand "I can disarm you any second"  
  
Hermione threw him a filthy look and put away her wand "Very well, if YOU don't even stand up for me, than there's no need of argueing here anymore. If no one believes me, than I'll just WALK away from school" she said while turning around and running up the stairs towards the tower of Gryffindor.  
  
Harry looked rather pale, but Ginny embraced him "You were SOOOO sweet!" she shrieked and walked away with a smile on her face.  
  
Harry didn't know wheter to laugh or to cry.  
  
The next morning it was the start of the first schoolday. Harry woke up with a nasty feeling in his stomach. He put on his glasses and went downstairs into the common room. He was surprised Hermione wasn't there already. Usually she was the first of all the Gryffindors to wake up. Harry decided to ask Lavender if she knew where Hermione was, because Lavender was the first to arrive from the girls.  
  
"Hermione? No she's still in her bed, she doesn't want to go to class..." Lavender trailed off.  
  
"Oh, she doesn't WANT to go to class?! That must be a first." Harry said and walked towards Hermione's room to wake her up.  
  
Harry knocked on the door; no response. He just opened it and found a sleeping Hermione curled up in her bed. First he wanted to let her sleep, but then Ron came running into him.  
  
"WAKE UP! WE HAVE CLASS IN 5 MINUTES!" he screamed. Harry looked at him in disbelief, than looked to Hermione, who began to stir.  
  
"What's all the fuzz about?" she asked sleepily. She opened her eyes wide and saw Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's you ..." she replied coolly. "I do not remember me asking you to wake me up."  
  
"I didn't! It was Ron!" said Harry quickly.  
  
"But you were planning to." Said Hermione while giving him a nasty glare.  
  
Ron just grabbed Harry by his arm. "We HAVE to go!" Ron said while dragging him out of the room.  
  
Hermione just arrived in time for their first lesson of Magical Music.  
  
"Hermione Granger,... I see, Gryffindor? You were almost too late. I hope to see you a few minutes earlier in the future" Professor Hamasaki said, while looking at her watch.  
  
"I'm sorry,... my alarm clock went off at the wrong time" she said while giving a nasty look in Harry's direction.  
  
"I see. Well, take your place." Professor Hamasaki clapped her hands. "Well, because this IS our first lesson, I'm going to explain a bit first,..." she started.  
  
"Duh,... like WE don't know what MUSIC lesson means!" Draco sneered.  
  
Professor Hamasaki threw a threathening look at him. "That will cost Slytherin 5 points, mister Malfoy" Draco stopped grinning and surveyed her with hatred.  
  
"Where was I? Oh, yes. Well, the MAGICAL music lessons are quiete different from NORMAL music lessons, we don't work with our own musical talent, but with magic."  
  
Ron looked rather surprised and interested. Harry just leaned back into his seat and watched the blackboard. Hermione had already opened her notebloc and took some notes.  
  
"For today, we are going to find our MAGICAL voice. That is the voice inside of us. It's beauty depends on your magical SKILLS. If you are terrible at magic, you won't get far with this too." She smiled and pointed at Harry. "You can go first"  
  
Harry stumbled a bit "I don't ... know,... h-how,... ' he looked kind of afraid.  
  
Draco started to smile wickedly and threw his hair out of his face. Professor Hamasaki gave him another warning look and turned to Harry. "You need a spell,... I'll show you"  
  
She raised her wand and pointed it to her throath "ECIOV!" she said and the minute after that she began singing a song.  
  
"See? It isn't that hard. Now you try. Just focus."  
  
Harry looked rather impressed and pointed his wand at himself. "EC-IO-V" he tried carefully.  
  
He let out a sudden high pitched scream and it was as if a cat was singing while standing under a shower. Hermione and Ron both started laughing and the other students put their hands to their ears.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Professor Hamasaki said and tried to smile a bit. "We'll work on that later,..."  
  
After their first class, they went to another new class; Bewitched Grooves. They walked to the classroom, where Professor BoA was already waiting for them.  
  
"Hello everyone. Please take a seat." She said.  
  
Everyone sat down at a table. Ron looked very scared at Harry "I can't dance! You don't think this is all about dancing, do you?" he gulped. Harry threw him a very discomforted look "I don't know, I can't either,... "  
  
"Now that everyone has taken their seat, I'll begin to tell you something about what you'll learn in this cool class!" Professor BoA began. "The point of Bewitched Grooves is to either make you better at dancing, or to speed up your reflexes. This could come in very handy if you play Quidditch. Well, now... you'll learn dances by spells. It's not that hard. I'll show you."  
  
She went to the middle of the classroom, pointed her wand at her feet: "ASLAS" She began to move her upperbody and her feet did some impressive footwork. Everyone looked surprised, but Draco looked just kind of bored.  
  
"First, I'll teach you the basics." She said after stopping the dance.  
  
She looked around the class and pointed at Ron. "Why don't you come up here and show us what you got, mr. Weasley." Ron looked terrified.  
  
Draco already started laughing and Hermione couldn't resist to laugh a bit too. Harry threw a destroying look at her. She just threw a nasty glare back at him.  
  
In the mean time, Ron had walked up to the middle of the classroom. He pointed his wand at his feet and said "ASLAS" causing his feet to move, but his upperbody wasn't moving with it.  
  
"You've got to get your groove, you have to move with it!" Professor BoA pointed out.  
  
Ron tried, but it didn't really work and he tripped over his own feet. Draco was clutching his stomach from the hard laughing. Hermione burried her face in her hands and started laughing too. In fact, the whole class started laughing except for Harry and Ron. Ron got of the ground with his face as red as his hair.  
  
"Well, that was a nice start. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Oh, and summarize the first chapter of the book for me." Professor BoA said.  
  
Their next class would be Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the classroom was still locked and had a note pinned to the door; "Due circumstances this class will be canceled for the next three weeks."  
  
"WHAT!?" gasped Hermione, ripping off the note and reading it over and over again. "They can't do that! We NEED DADA!"  
  
"You need an anti-anxiety drug if you ask me." Said Draco from behind her. Hermione looked around and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why doesn't your father teach us?" she demanded.  
  
"Because he has no time for it. Move over it Granger!" Draco pushed her aside and went to the Great Hall, just like the other students.  
  
After a free hour in the Great Hall, which was spent with playing Wizarding games, they went down to the dungeon where they had potions with the Slytherins headmaster Snape.  
  
Snape just finished writing something in a black book as they arrived. He quickly put it away, but in his haste he dropped it to the ground. Hermione noticed it.  
  
"Today you're going to learn how to change your hands into weapons with five different potions." Professor Snape said bored. "You can pair up and just read the instruction on the blackboard."  
  
Ron and Harry paired up, Harry looked a bit guilty towards Hermione, but saw she already went straight for Draco. Draco was rather surprised. "I and a Mudblood?! Well how, humiliating ... " But in fact he had to work with her because there were no other people left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Haha Miki, yes I am into J-pop a lot. Didn't know BoA and Ayu did something for Inu Yasha though... stupid me. Anyhow, this chapter is very crappish, a lot of things happen that could never happen, yadayada blahblah, who cares anyway? It isn't my fault I got such a stupid imagination. It's all Nikki's fault. Jus' jokin' jus' jokin'.  
  
AND REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 6: The Secret of Snape  
  
Harry couldn't really concentrate on his potion, in fact; it had to turn purple but turned out to be yellow, which was really wrong. Ron still wanted to put his hand into it, so they would turn into 'Very cool and flashy weapons with those really nice and sharp cutting edges' as he called them.  
  
It turned out a bit different as he wanted it too.  
  
Instead of weapons, Ron's arms turned into two giant lollipops.  
  
"What are you going to do with those? Planning to hypnotize me with the swirls on it?" Draco said sarcasticly. Hermione gave Draco a bit of a warning look, which he totally ignored.  
  
"Well, Potter and,...Weasley,... you two totally messed up, as usual.' Snape said boring and gave Ron an antidote.  
  
Hermione and Draco's potion was actually pretty good. The only thing was; they both didn't want to end up as Ron, so they both didn't want to put their arms in.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO PUT MY ARM-" her sentence was cut off by Draco. "WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY ARMS!!! Surely, I AM more important than you are,... or will ever be!" Draco said with a lot of self esteem.  
  
Hermione sniffed. "You put in those arms or I'll tell the whole school I know you're not such a bad boy after all,..." she grinned.  
  
"What do you,...? You mean ... the train." He wisely kept his mouth shut and put in his arms. They turned into two knifes.  
  
"You watch out, GRANGER, I could CUT you open,..." He said warning.  
  
"Well, very well,... Malfoy,... miss Granger,... I think I'll give you an extra high grade for your great teamwork.' Snape said with a rather unexpected smile on his face.  
  
The bell rang and Snape walked towards the door and the rest of the class followed him. Hermione grabbed her bag and wanted to leave, but she saw something that drew her attention.  
  
Snape's black book still lay under the table. She couldn't just leave it there, so she picked it up and stuffed it into her bag.  
  
Hermione started towards the door and walked out with a normal expression on her face. Snape grabbed her by her arm "Next time you won't work together with Malfoy!" he said.  
  
She felt a little relieved, she almost thought he had caught her. Snape let her go, and she quickly went to the common room.  
  
Once inside she fell down into a comfortable chair by the fire and opened the black book. It said: Snape's Diary. This lunatic was keeping a diary?! She thought as began reading.  
  
_*_ The first schoolday went a bit rough, Potter and Weasley messed up my whole potion again. They are such a disgrace to the school! I will go talk to Dumbledore about that. Though I consider if he'd even care, I do. Potter may be related to me, but I don't have to praise him into heaven for that.  
  
_*_  
  
Hermione re-read the last sentence a few times. Her mind was working as hard as it could, but she couldn't find any ocassion when Snape ever mentioned Harry and he were related.  
  
Then the rest of the words hit her.  
  
_*_  
  
Being Potter's uncle hasn't been a nice job. Dumbledore expects me to look after that boy as if he's my own son. Of course I don't.  
  
_*_  
  
UNCLE!? She was struck by sickness and wanted to throw away the book, as if she never even read it. But she had read it already, and she felt a kind of strange.  
  
Harry came walking into the common room. Hermione was still mad at him and didn't want to tell him anything about what she had just read, so she chose to ignore him by staring into the fire. Harry, however, saw Hermione sitting by the fire and joined her. He fell down into the opposite chair.  
  
"Can't you at least tell me why you are still so mad?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with furious eyes and said "You still don't get it, now do you Potter?!"  
  
He was struck by her rudeness. "What did you call me?" he asked her.  
  
"Potter. Though I rather call you Potty." She answered.  
  
"Thank you for your compliment." Harry said angry. He stood up and walked away.  
  
The next day school went by very slowly. At the time they reached potions they already had so much homework that it would take Harry all night to finish it. Snape was waiting for them by the door. Everybody sat down into their seats.  
  
"I'm going to explain a new potion to you and I expect you all to take notes." He said brief.  
  
As Hermione was searching her bag, Snape noticed a black book sticking out. His eyes grew big in disbelief, but he said nothing ... yet.  
  
After the potions were made he sneakily went up behind her and whispered in her ear: 'I'd like you to stay and chat a little with me after this lesson.' Hermione nodded her head, but it didn't really hit her.  
  
Five minutes later the bell rang. Everybody got out of the class room, except for Snape and Hermione. Harry gave a very questioning look at Hermione, but she gave a blank one back.  
  
"Well, well, miss Granger." He sat back in his chair behind his desk. "Invading my privacy, are we?"  
  
She looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. This only made Snape angry and he stood up and yelled: "DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW!!"  
  
Hermione became a small person in a big chair. "No more words miss Granger?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him very carefully and said: "You never told him you were family."  
  
"I didn't have to." Snape answered. "And I insist you don't either."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. He has a right to know!" Hermione stood up as well.  
  
"I wouldn't dare if I were you ... I'm very good with Dark Spells. But to keep you observated, I'm putting you in detention. Every evening, 9 o'clock, my office." He warned her.  
  
"I am NOT going to show up!!" she yelled at him.  
  
He raised his wand. "Oh, you'll show up! Or I'll tell Dumbledore you were stealing my private stuff!"  
  
"What if I tell Dumbledore you never told Harry the truth!" shouted Hermione back at him.  
  
"Miss Granger, you will get EXPELLED if you tell anyone!" he snapped back.  
  
"NOT IF YOU GET EXPELLED FIRST!!" she yelled.  
  
Snape drew his wand and pointed it at her. "You have gone TOO far, miss GRANGER!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? ATTACK ME!?" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him daringly. "That's ILLIGAL you know!"  
  
'It doesn't matter to me if such a thing is illigal. I know plenty charms to cover up the harm." He said silently.  
  
Hermione closed her mouth and eyed him scared and suspicious. He was still holding his wand straight at Hermione's face and didn't seem to care.  
  
"You wouldn't ..." she started, but a flash of laughter in his eyes told her he was going to attack her right now.  
  
"Crucio!" he said easily.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!' Hermione felt as if she was torn apart. She fell to her knees and breathed heavily, her whole body was being tortured with such heavy pain she could barely see straight. Everything had turned blur and her ability of speech suddenly abandoned her.  
  
When she finally was able to breathe and see normal again, she was shaking all over her body, sweat dripping and crying silently.  
  
"Now that was just a preview. I'll see you tonight." He walked out of the class room WITH his black book. 


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, everyone wants to know what's going on with Ginny. I dunno! We just don't like her that much! *grin* anyhow, let's go for another chapter of rubbish!  
  
AND REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 7: Cruel times  
  
Hermoine's eyes shifted from the right to the left, so she was possitively sure that no one was able to see her this way. Everything hurted, and this wasn't even the full spell. Her cheeks showed trails from tears and her bones, her skin, her mind and her heart, they all felt like being messed up. She felt anger, but somewhere also understanding. But she WAS going to tell Harry. Someday.  
  
Just as she entered the Gryffindor common room, Ron caught up to her.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, while looking at her with concern. He saw her bruised arms, legs and neck, her open wounds and dark lines around her eyes.  
  
She looked at him, afraid and lost for an answer.  
  
"You can tell me,... " he started and she sighed.  
  
Oh, how was she able to keep this from him too? It was a hard struggle to avoid Harry, but Ron, he always was so simple she could cry.  
  
"... you musn't tell Harry,... promise!" she warned him and Ron nodded his head. They sank into the couch and Hermione began talking.  
  
"I have detention,... with Snape,... " and Ron pulled the most disgusting face she ever saw.  
  
She sighed. "I know something about him and if I go and tell you or Harry, or anyone else, he would take care of it. Or me."  
  
Ron's look became disturbed with concern "What did he do to you?!"  
  
"One of the illegal curses ... " she was on the edge of tears and Ron almost screamed of pain "CRUCIO!?"  
  
Harry came walking in, with a vague expression on his face 'What? What crucio?' he asked. Hermione looked warning at Ron and Ron sighed "No, there wasn't a thing to do about that Crucio attack he did in that chapter." He quickly looked in one of the books that lay on the table in front of them.  
  
Harry looked at him, strangely, and faced Hermione a short time.  
  
"You can face me all you like, Harry, but that doesn't mean it makes it all alright." She said brisk and gave him a very impatient stare "Are you going to stay all day?"  
  
Harry got angry, but then noticed the bruises and the cuts. "What,... what happened!?" he gasped.  
  
Hermione looked away.  
  
Ron gave Harry a look as 'I-don't-think-she-really-wants-to-tell-you-now' and Harry walked passed them.  
  
"Thanks Ron,... I owe you,... " Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked at her as if she made a joke "Don't say that! You don't owe me nothing! HE owes you an APOLOGY! But I'll take care of that. He will apologise."  
  
Hermione raised both her eyebrows "Oh,... well, you really seem to want to make a lot of work out of it? I don't see why you should."  
  
Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall together. Harry was already there, sitting beside Ginny. Harry stared completely annoyed at the pair and he leaned to the side, so it looked like he was sitting closer to Ginny.  
  
Ron grinned and Hermione's face was just blank. As they sat down, Ron gave Harry a you-owe-an-apology-to-her look. Harry crossed his arms and stared back with 'I don't care'.  
  
Ginny smiled and put her head on Harry's shoulder. "We already had diner, come let's go" she said. Harry nodded and they walked away.  
  
"Sometimes I can't stand that guy. And that girl. Dunno what's gotten into her lately." Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'I don't care, you know? I have a bigger problem tonight,... SNAPE"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows "Snape? Oh, detention!!" he gave her a look of concern and shivered "Snape,... "  
  
"Well,... let's eat. Hey, isn't that Luna over there?" Hermione pointed at a girl who was wearing a very strange robe with all kinds of flowers and other drawings on it. She spotted them and waved.  
  
Ron almost choked in one of his potatoes "L-luna??"  
  
Luna came walking towards them 'Hey, Hermione,... Ronald,... I can't sit down at my own table. They are throwing eggs at me." She seemed to be slightly nervous.  
  
"You can sit down, Luna, I'm sure Ron doesn't mind either" Hermione smiled wickedly.  
  
Ron gave her a serious look of what-the-hell-are-you-doing? And tried to smile a bit.  
  
"Where's Potter?" Luna said while sitting down next to Ron (who had a very hopeless expression on his face)  
  
"He's,... gone, with Ginny" Hermione said rather brisk.  
  
Luna began to laugh "Ginny's Ron's sister!"  
  
"Uhm ...well ...yeah,... " Ron said frowning and quickly took a zip of Pumpkin juice.  
  
"What's it with him?" Luna asked and Hermione raised her shoulders while looking very shocked after seeing the time. She stood up. "I need to go, detention."  
  
Just as she wanted to walk into the corridor that lead to the dungeons, Draco caught her by the arm.  
  
"Where are you heading, Granger?" he demanded.  
  
"Why don't you go search for ferrets, MALFOY" she snapped.  
  
Draco redrew his arm "I was just interested, that's all,... POTTY seems to have a little of a fight with you" he grinned.  
  
Hermione gave him a warning look 'Leave your ferrety little nose out of my bussiness!'  
  
Draco just laughed. 'Walk on, go and fetch Potty!' Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder and walked passed him.  
  
"Miss Granger,... you're LATE!" Snape said while letting her enter the dungeon.  
  
"It's not my fault,...' Hermione tried but Snape waved her apologies away.  
  
"Forget it, you'll learn to be in time from now on"  
  
Hermione swallowed her fear and sat down in front of his desk. "What do I have to do?" she asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows. "I believe we have a misunderstanding here, don't we? YOU don't have to do anything. I am going to do something. I am going to practise ... " He drew his wand at her " ... My black magic."  
  
Hermione swallowed and gathered her courage. "That's illegal!"  
  
"So? No one will know of it." Snape said casually.  
  
"But, they do record black magic! You can't use it! The ministry of ma-"  
  
"The ministry isn't recording anything at Hogwarts. Not as long Voldemort's still out there." He cut her off, seemingly proud of himself.  
  
"So, now you know what I'm going to do. And it's your OWN fault" Snape said, while raising his wand.  
  
'But,... but! Crucio is illegal! What if I go to Dumbledore?' she warned him.  
  
Hermione pressed her lips tightly together. She wasn't going to scream, she wouldn't let him have fun of torturing her.  
  
But the pain was too intense. It felt as if her whole body was being ripped apart, as if something was pushing and pulling at the same time. It was too much and she passed out.  
  
She awoke a few moments after Snape had stopped the curse. She was lying on the floor, feeling numb and miserable.  
  
"Get up. Leave." Snape demanded.  
  
Hermione was trembling with fear as she pushed herself from the floor. Standing on her two feet made her feel like the world was spinning hundred times faster as usual.  
  
Hermione walked towards the exit and looked around, to be sure no one would see her, but it didn't matter; Harry came walking her way.  
  
"What've you been doing there!?" he asked surprised.  
  
Hermione looked the other way, wiping her tears away "Uh,... I uh ... needed some information on our essay" she lied.  
  
"WHAT essay, we don't have an essay on potions!" Harry said briskly, not noticing the bruises and cuts.  
  
"Why do you care ANYWAY!? Where's Ginny? Go see her and bother her with your useless ramblings!" she threw her head up in the air, pretending like he wasn't there.  
  
"GINNY AND ME IS A WHOLE OTHER TOPIC!!" he screamed furious.  
  
"A WHOLE TOPIC??? Well go and see if you can FINISH it!" She threw at him and walked away. 


	8. Chapter 8

If you forgot what Harry needed to apologize for; he took Ginny's side, remember? That's why they have an arguement. Anyhow, another chapter by your two very sweet Dutch girls Nanja and Nikki. Lol.  
  
REVIEWS! (we're addicted)  
  
Chapter 8: Crucio Crisis  
  
The next day at breakfast Hermione and Harry didn't speak as usual. Ron had overslept, so Hermione sat alone. After a few seconds someone came sitting next to her; it was Luna.  
  
"How are YOU doing?" she asked in a strange voice.  
  
"Fine, just fine!" Hermione snapped at Luna.  
  
"You do know that you're being very rude, right?" Luna said straight forward.  
  
"Sorry,... I didn't sleep well ... " Hermione said while rubbing her arm that was covered with bruises.  
  
"Where did you get THOSE from?" Luna asked her while pointing at the bruises on her arm.  
  
Harry suddenly looked very interested in their conversation. He raised one eyebrow and looked at Hermione. Hermione cast her eyes downwards.  
  
"Uhm,... I have to go, I have to ask something about Ancient Runes,... so uh ... I'll go now." She got up quickly and almost ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"She's being very rude AGAIN." Luna said while looking in the direction where Hermione dissapeared off.  
  
"Yeah, she's rude all the time." Harry replied while he got up to go to Divination.  
  
Just then, Ron came running into the Great Hall. '... I ... overslept ... " he said between breaths.  
  
"Come on, hurry! We have to go to Divination." Harry said while dragging Ron out of the Great Hall. Luna waved at him and Ron smiled weakly.  
  
"You know, Harry,... I really think you should apologise to Hermione" Ron began.  
  
"Just stay out of it!" Harry snapped at him.  
  
"Fine ... " Ron mumbled "But you should know that Snape is practising Dark Arts on her in detention!" Ron quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Harry's eyes became very big. "Snape does WHAT?!"  
  
"Uh ... never mind ... I never said that" Ron said quickly.  
  
"RON! You HAVE to tell me!" Harry yelled at him.  
  
"We don't have time! We have to get to Divination!" Ron replied.  
  
After their classes everyone went to the common room. Defence against the Dark Arts had been canceled again.  
  
Harry walked straight to Hermione "WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU BEING IN-"  
  
"Harry, keep your voice down!" Hermione warned.  
  
"-in detention!" Harry finished.  
  
Hermione shot a destroying look at Ron, who quickly walked towards the window, pretending to look outside. "It's NONE of your bussiness,... and if it was, I couldn't tell you!" she said vaguely.  
  
Harry looked at her while grabbing her at her shoulders "YOU HAVE TO TELL!! What kind of spells does he use,..." he finished softer than he started.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Cruciatus,... " she whispered.  
  
Harry's eyes grew big "He DIDN'T!"  
  
Hermione nodded "He did,... "  
  
Harry's mouth fell open "But,... but that's illegal! And,... Oh my god! Are you okay??" he examined her from head to toe.  
  
"D-don't make such a big deal about it,... it's not like I'm dead or something" She waved him off.  
  
"Not such a big DEAL? Are you,... are you losing your brains or something? THINK! You could go to Dumbledore! He could be expelled!" Harry said, while shaking her.  
  
"STOP IT!! I don't need your compassion anyway, we had an argument, REMEMBER?" Hermione bit.  
  
"What's the fuzz?" Ginny came walking in.  
  
"uh,... nothing ...Gin" Harry said.  
  
"GIN?" Hermione threw him a questioning look and he smiled uncomfortable "Uh,... yeah,..."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked away, giving Ron a 'why-can't-you-shut-your- mouth-for-just-a-day' look and entered her room.  
  
That evening, Hermione got herself ready for another detention lesson with Snape. Her hate had grown towards him, but she wasn't going to let him know, she didn't want him to make it even harder for her. Just as she was about to enter the dungeon, Harry came running towards her, catching her by the arm.  
  
"Wait! I can't let you! I can't let him hurt you again! Even if we have a fight, it doesn't matter! I can't let him hurt one of my best friends,... " Harry said heavy breathing.  
  
Hermione smiled a bit "... thank you, but there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Snape came walking towards them "DID you TELL anything, MISS GRANGER?" He gave her a serious warning look.  
  
Hermione swallowed "N-no,... of course not! It's our deal,... I didn't tell him, sir!"  
  
Harry threw her a questioning look but she gave him a glare of fear. "I,... I was just walking passed and wanted to know what our homework for Potions is,... sir" Harry lied.  
  
"You don't have homework, but since you ask so polite, make me an essay about love potions, POTTER" Snape said brisk and he gave Hermione dark look.  
  
"You will come with me now, Miss Granger. I believe we have something to, er, discuss."  
  
Hermione and Snape entered Snape's dungeon, but Harry just couldn't walk away. He stayed beside the door, so he could look into the room. Snape was talking with her and suddenly pointed his wand at her face.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand, entered the class and,... was too late.  
  
Snape already pointed his wand at him and yelled "Petrificus Totalus"  
  
Harry felt how his whole body became stiff, from his head to his toes. his breath became softer and unhearable and his sight became vaguely. What was happening? He didn't know. But he couldn't move anymore.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione wanted to run towards him, but Snape seized her arm, pulling her back.  
  
"You are going nowhere miss GRANGER! Potter is not the only one who is going to be punished tonight!" he threw her to a corner of the dungeon. "Now, stay where you are! CRUCIO!"  
  
Hermione prepared herself for the intense pain that would follow. She started to breath heavy, but she didn't feel anything. What went wrong?  
  
Snape looked angrily at her "What did you do?!" he examined his wand but shook his head. "I must've aimed wrong,... though I never aim wrong!" He pointed his wand once again and opened his mouth, only to close it shortly after.  
  
In front of him, two pair of eyes appeared, followed by a dark smile and a dark, shadowy-like figure.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew bigger at the sight of the one everyone feared, the one who musn't be named, Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
Snape watched Voldemort materialise in front of him, his breathing became heavy and Hermione could see the fear in his eyes as well. Of course, he feared Voldemort too, he had been Death eater, but somehow he had betrayed his Lord for Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Snape,... we meet again" a deep dark voice said, bringing shivers to Hermione's spine.  
  
Snape gulped but faced Voldemort strongly. "I see,... "  
  
"I see? I see? You forgot the two MAGIC words, SNAPE!" Voldemort raged.  
  
Hermione pressed herself against the wall. He wouldn't see her, right?  
  
"I mean,... LORD Voldemort" Snape added quickly and Hermione could tell by his look that he wasn't pleased to call Voldemort his lord again.  
  
"That will do. You have wasted my patience in the past, but these days I need all the help I can get. "And what about you,... Miss Hermione Granger?" Voldemort hissed, still facing her with his back.  
  
Hermione was shocked and started to breath uncomfortably.  
  
"Right,... well,... you two, you seem to have had your fun now. It's time to come with me" Voldemort growled while lowering his wand at the ground. "DEFLUO!"  
  
the ground started to spin, as did the room. Within the second, the whole thing had disappeared. Then, everything Hermione saw was black. 


	9. Chapter 9

I believe the chapters are getting longer and longer! Lol. I'm editing as fast as I can, but I can't promise I'll keep up this tempo, I'm sorry if I sometimes forget to update every day. And, this chapter had even MORE crap in it. I told you it never could happen. Who cares?- Nanja  
  
Keep sending us your reviews! - Nikki & Nanja  
  
Chapter 9: Missing you  
  
Harry awoke with the feeling something had gone wrong. Really wrong. He looked around. He wasn't at the same place anymore, he wasn't in Snape's Dungeon anymore. He looked around again. He was at the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry! My god! What the hell have you been doing!" Ron sat next to him with a pale expression and was shaking over his whole body "You,... you screamed and all, you screamed You Know Who returned! The whole school was awake! And what were you doing lying around at Snape's?"  
  
Harry felt a bit confused. He had talked about Voldemort? When? And what was he doing at Snape's? Snape,... Snape,... SNAPE! he remembered!  
  
"RON! It's Hermione! She's,... she's ... is she still at Snape's dungeon?" Harry had a hopeless expression on his face.  
  
Ron looked rather shocked. "She's,... she's gone Harry ... "  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone? She's at detention! She had the Cruciatus ... what do you MEAN GONE??!" Harry breathed quickly and he began to sweat "You mean,... she's like,... like gone? And Snape? What about him?"  
  
"He's gone too,... Harry,... he is back. Like you said. HE is back." Ron looked ready to faint and pointed at Dumbledore, who just entered the room. "And he knows where they are ... "  
  
Dumbledore's face had a surprised look "I don't know, Mr. Weasley,..." after that, his face went blank and he turned towards Harry. "As for you, you have broken a school rule, you went into a classroom and almost attacked a teacher! but I don't think that's on the order right now." Dumbledore smiled a bit, but still looked very serious.  
  
Harry looked at him with a furious look in his eyes. "HE took HERMIONE with HIM!!"  
  
Dumbledore crossed his arms and had a very patient look. "I know."  
  
"You KNOW? But,... but you said you didn't a minute ago!" Harry protested.  
  
"I said I didn't know where he TOOK them" Dumbledore corrected him.  
  
Harry fell back into his pillow "And now? I can't stay here, can I? I must find her!"  
  
"And Professor Snape" Dumbledore added.  
  
"What are you saying? Snape probably HELPED V-v-v-voldemort!" Ron protested angry.  
  
"I trust Snape completely, Mr. Weasley,... And I don't need you in this conversation. Go back to your common room. All lessons are canceled. You can go to Professor McGonnagall for details." Dumbledore said quick.  
  
"But! But! But Snape used CRUCIATUS!!" Ron protested again.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit. "Do you have the proof of that?"  
  
"Do YOU have proof of his so called DEVOTION towards YOU?" Ron gave Dumbledore an angry look.  
  
"It's true! Snape did use the Cruciatus curse on Hermione,... as punishment for something!" Harry added.  
  
"I don't see the point,... but if he did use that curse, he will be expelled. But that's not the matter. Voldemort is back." Dumbledore gave Ron another look.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!" Ron stood up, gave Harry a concerned look and walked away.  
  
"Harry, you must try to focus. We need your help to find Voldemort." Dumbledore began.  
  
"I can't do it,... I CAN'T do it! I can't feel anything in my,... head,... my scar doesn't hurt,... I can't feel him,... maybe I'm to tired" Harry said uncomfortable.  
  
"Very well, I'll see you next thing tomorrow. But remember,... it could cost a life. It could cost the life of your friend" Dumbledore spoke warningly while walking away.  
  
That night he couldn't sleep. He missed the safe feeling. He missed the feeling of his friends being at the same place as he was, the feeling he could wake them for the smallest problem he would have, the feeling that he could depend on them.  
  
But she was gone.  
  
She was gone. But Ron was still there, right? He was his friend too, right? Somewhere Harry knew it wasn't the same.  
  
He needed her.  
  
He sweared he could feel the same thing as she felt at that moment. The feeling of loneliness, being afraid of what might happen.  
  
Hermione woke up. She looked around and noticed that she was in a cage. a cage,... what the hell was she doing in a cage?  
  
She saw Snape, he was tied to the wall across her. She could see him trough the bars of the cage, he was awake too and he looked at her with a warning look.  
  
She knew she musn't say anything. She wouldn't, what could she say? She was alone. Even though she wasn't alone in the room, she still felt alone.  
  
The next day, Dumbledore went to the hospital wing again, to see if Harry could find out where Voldemort was. But Harry felt even worse than last night.  
  
"I can't feel him! How am I able to tell where he is?" Harry said brisk, while rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I understand. I've already sent people of the Order to look for them" and Dumbledore walked away.  
  
Harry glared at the ceiling. What was he able to do while lying here? He had to get up.  
  
Ron came hurrying over to him "What are you doing out of bed!?"  
  
Harry grinned "What was I doing in bed?"  
  
Ron gave him a bit of confused look but slightly nodded "I see, you feel useless, right? You can't find Voldemort, right?"  
  
"Right" said Harry, while looking through a window of the common room. "I wonder,... I wonder if she's alright?"  
  
Ron sat down in a chair "Probably,... I don't know. She's a great witch. I don't know"  
  
Harry sat down in a chair as well. "Maybe,... we should try to find her"  
  
Ron looked at him as if he was totally insane. "ARE YOU NUTS!? We can't go looking for her! What if we also get captured and stuff! Ever thought of that?" Ron got up from his chair and looked very frustrated.  
  
Harry sighed "Maybe you're right, but I can't sit and wait untill the Order comes with news,... "  
  
Ginny came walking in. "HARRY! Are you alright?" she gasped and ran towards him.  
  
Harry smiled a bit "sure,... "  
  
"Where's Hermione? She got herself into trouble?" Ginny gave him a warning look "Don't you go looking for her!"  
  
Harry's smile slightly faded "She didn't get herself in trouble, it was VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Ginny almost fainted hearing that name "Watch it!" she warned him.  
  
"Sorry, I guess. But I AM going to look for her! What if she really needs me?" he said while crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, but! I need you too! You can't just,... go away and look for her! What if YOU get into trouble too?!" Ginny pulled his arm "Let's go and do something, something to get your mind off of it all!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GET MY MIND OFF IT!" Harry yelled at her and he pulled his arm back.  
  
"Well, well,... I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU, YOU KNOW!? Why are you so,... worried about her?" Ginny gave him a scared look "Do you,... do you,... feeeeeel stuff for her?!!?"  
  
Harry's eyes grew big "NO WAY! OF COURSE NOT! She's a FRIEND Ginny, if it was you I'd be worried too!"  
  
Ginny slightly calmed down "Anyway,... if you really want to go and look for her,... you shouldn't go on your own"  
  
Harry sighed "Yeah, that's probably not very smart, is it?"  
  
Ron suddenly stood up. "I'm going to look for Hermione, your absolutely right, I CAN'T sit still!"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled "Together we will find her, won't we?"  
  
Ron smiled as well "Even if it means breaking at least a hundred school rules!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Wai, thanks for all the sweet reviews!  
  
KEEP REVIEWING! -Nikki & Nanja  
  
Chapter 10: The start of a long journey  
  
They had to wait untill the evening to use the invisibility cloak to get out of Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Ron, are you ready?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Coming, coming..." Ron whispered back.  
  
They got under the invisibility cloak and snuck out of the common room. Quietly, they walked along the corridors until they ran into Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. If Mrs. Norris was here that meant that Filch wasn't far away.  
  
"Come on, we have to go faster before we run into Filch" Harry whispered.  
  
They ran along the corridors, went around the corner and walked right through Peeves.  
  
"O my god!" Harry whispered. "We went right through Peeves!"  
  
"Maybe he didn't notice..." Ron whispered back with a hopefull expression on his face.  
  
The hopeful expression faded when Peeves started yelling. 'Help! Help! Intruders!! Students in the corridor!!'  
  
"RUN!" whispered Harry. They got away as fast as possible.  
  
They ran out the door and straight into the forest.  
  
"Whew, we got out safely. Where do we go now?" Ron said between breaths.  
  
Harry looked at him with a blank expression. "O my god! I don't know... " he said.  
  
At the same moment Hermione was looking for any ways she could use to escape. There wasn't one. Snape was still tied to the wall, so he wouldn't be of any help. She didn't even want his help anyway, after he tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"Harry... Ron... where are you?" she whispered softly and looked out of the small window.  
  
The door of the room opened. She saw a face, a pale face and a black figure. Voldemort. He went straight passed her cage, towards Snape. Snape looked up and Voldemort grabbed his wand. Hermione turned her head away.  
  
Harry and Ron were still on the same place as an hour before.  
  
Ron's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry!" he said.  
  
"You're always hungry!" Harry replied. "And we don't have time to eat. We HAVE to find Hermione before it's too late."  
  
"Well, how are we going to find her anyway?! We've been at the same place for an hour! We're not getting anywhere!" Ron said, getting annoyed. "And I'm NOT always hungry!"  
  
"Wait a sec... do you remember that spell, that charm that can read peoples minds?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah... so?" Ron asked.  
  
"We could use that to read Hermione's mind and find out where she is!" Harry explained.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Ron said. "But I don't remember the spell... and even if I did, do you think it'll be strong enough to read Hermione's mind? We don't know where she is, she might as well be somewhere really far away!'  
  
'Yeah, but I can try!' Harry said.  
  
He raised his wand "praesentia presentia" he whispered.  
  
Hermione felt a bit dizzy, what was happening? The room was spinning and she got goosebumps. Her head hurted and she could hear distant voice, talking vaguely, like in a dream. She could hear,... she could hear Harry!  
  
"Hermione! I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, can you tell us where you are?" Harry asked, feeling a bit stupid talking out loud to someone who wasn't there.  
  
Hermione felt even dizzier and sat down "Uh,... I'm,... I'm in a cage,... in some kind of,... castle,.. it's on a rock,... I think it's across the lake,... "  
  
Harry nodded and spoke "Ron and I are searching for you, so don't be afraid, okay? Everything's gonna be alright"  
  
Hermione couldn't stop her face from smiling a bit "Thank you,..."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "She's across the lake, in some kind of castle. He locked her up in a cage"  
  
Ron's face became pale "Then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
They nodded and walked towards the lake.  
  
Hermione didn't know how long she had been locked up, she just hoped that Harry and Ron would hurry up. She was afraid... She was afraid that Voldemort would kill her. Snape still hung on the wall, chained. He still hadn't said a word all this time. She wondered if he even was alive. She laughed, she still couldn't believe that he was Harry's uncle!  
  
Hermione felt very thirsty. She wondered if she could get some water. She was afraid to yell, so she didn't. She wondered if Harry and Ron were alright.  
  
"Come on Harry, hurry up. We have to get Hermione out of there!" Ron said.  
  
"How are we going to get across the lake?" asked Harry, trying to keep up with Ron.  
  
"I dunno,..."  
  
"We could walk around the lake." said Harry.  
  
"That takes a lot of time,..."  
  
"But it is the safest. And I don't know any other way at the moment. If we stay here and try to come up with an idea, we will be too late!"  
  
They started their walk around the lake, not bothering to take on the invisibility cloak because it was a very dark night.  
  
In the distance they could see a castle coming closer, so Harry decided to walk a little faster.  
  
"Are you sure that is the right castle? There are so many around..." Ron asked him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I just feel that Hermione is in there. Come on, walk a little faster!" Harry said to him.  
  
How can he feel where she is? Ron wondered with a confused look on his face. He had trailed so far behind that he couldn't even see Harry anymore. "Hey Harry! Wait up!!" he yelled. He ran along fast.  
  
After a few minutes they reached the castle. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It's all my fault, blame me, go on, sew me. Okay, so don't. - Nanja  
  
Chapter 11: Illusions  
  
Harry and Ron stood in front of the castle.  
  
"Uhm,... Harry, I still don't get it,... how are you so sure THIS is the castle where Hermione is?" Ron asked shiftly.  
  
"Course I know! I used the spell, didn't I?" Harry threw him a warning look "If you don't believe me,..."  
  
"Wow, easy lad, I believe you!" Ron said hastily.  
  
"It looks like the door is locked" Harry trailed off.  
  
"Duh,... that's pretty... pretty obvious!" Ron said, pointing at the enormous lock.  
  
"Alohomora!" Harry said while pointing his wand at the lock.  
  
The door didn't open.  
  
"Well,... I didn't expect that..." Ron said while scratching the back of his head "And now what?"  
  
Hermione felt a weird feeling inside her stomach. He was here. She saw a pale face and two red eyes in front of her. He was in front of her. She swallowed away her fear and tried to speak. He blocked her speech. The eyes dug into her mind,... was he reading her mind?  
  
He was.  
  
A hard crack sounded through the whole castle.  
  
"Wow,..what was THAT?" Ron said afraid.  
  
"I think,.. the door is open" Harry said, looking confused at the door.  
  
He opened to door,.. he had opened the door to lure them in,... Hermione wanted to scream, but she couldn't.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "It just,.. opened?" Ron frowned "I don't think this is safe,..."  
  
"Sure it is!" Harry walked past him and entered the castle.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me!" Ron quickly followed him.  
  
"I can't see a thing! LUMOS"' the tip of Harry's wand became a light.  
  
Ron looked around "Harry,...."  
  
Harry ignored him. "Let's go forward!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron tried to get to his friend.  
  
"Shut up Ron, we need to watch out." Harry hushed.  
  
"BUT Harry!!! LOOK!: Ron pointed next to him.  
  
Two red eyes had appeared and stared very distant towards Ron & Harry.  
  
"So what that's just a pair of...." Harry's eyes became larger and he stepped back "EYES???"  
  
Ron gulped and Harry froze, he couldn't raise his wand.  
  
"Harry,...POTTER,..." a dark, cold voice said warningly "You've entered this castle,..."  
  
Harry had the feeling he wouldn't stay alive very long. Ron was shaking over his body.  
  
"Harry,... is that?" Ron started.  
  
"YES! I am Voldemort,...." the eyes closed and for a second a pale face appeared. a second later, Ron was gone, as was the face.  
  
"RON! RON! Where are you??" Harry panicked.  
  
Hermione felt worse than ever, sweat was dripping from her head. Voldemort had read her mind. He had read that Harry and Ron were on their way to her! She wished she could do something. But it was probably too late. Ron and Harry were probably,... dead,... already. She swallowed her tears.  
  
"Don't cry" she whispered to herself.  
  
Harry felt lost. What was he going to do without Ron?  
  
"Go on!" he said to himself "You aren't weak, you can make it without him, and he will be just fine!"  
  
He managed to walk on, when he saw a door. A door,... maybe that door was the entrance to the place where Hermione was? He started to run. He had to know.  
  
He opened the door without hestitation. The room was empty, the walls had mirrors on them and the floor was soft,...  
  
Harry looked down. The floor was soft? It was made of,... feathers. He couldn't understand why he quickly turned around, but when he did, he looked straight in Hermione's face.  
  
"Hermione! How? How did you escape?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I just did" she said vaguely.  
  
"Great. But we have to find Ron!' Harry said quickly, wanting to move out of the room.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's too late for him,..."  
  
"What do you mean, too late? Wha-what happened? Is he..?" Harry asked slightly panicked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"How can you stay so calm?! HE IS DEAD!!" Harry yelled at her with a angry voice.  
  
Hermione smiled "I don't care,..."  
  
"You what?!!" Harry stared at her as if she just went insane.  
  
"I don't care,... I don't care,... I don't care,... I don't care,..." Hermione's voice echoed.  
  
He stared at her "You are not Hermione,... are you?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Come and find out"  
  
Harry began to feel uncomfortable. That couldn't be Hermione. The girl in front of him was heartless,...  
  
"Well,... afraid Harry? Afraid of Voldemort? Afraid of the future that awaits you?" Hermione grinned "Afraid of me?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes "I don't,... I can't,... I'm sure you're not Hermione!"  
  
"I can show something that will make you feel different Harry ... " Hermione whispered while grabbing his shoulders. Harry faced her directly.  
  
"See,... I'm close now, ain't I? You like close, don't you?" she grinned softly.  
  
Harry felt how he began to sweat "Hermione,... uhm ... could you,.. go back a bit?"  
  
Hermione shook her head "I can't go back now,... It's too late Harry, I can only move closer"  
  
Harry began to panick. She was WAY to close and that reminded him of another moment with Cho. O my god,... that moment with Cho. Cho had KISSED him ... Wait! Hermione wasn't,... she wasn't going to ...?? Harry's lip trembled.  
  
Hermione smiled again and their faces where just inches away from eachother. Harry began to breath heavy. Why wasn't she just hurrying it up? Why did it have to be so slow?  
  
"... But you don't like me, do you Harry?" Hermione whispered. He could feel her breath on his face. He gulped.  
  
"... you like that Weasley girl ... Ginny ..." she narrowed her eyes and looked straight in his.  
  
"... I can make all thoughts about her disappear you know, in fact,... I can make every thought dissappear ... " she pressed her lips against his.  
  
Harry had the feeling he could break any minute.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" he screamed in his head.  
  
But she didn't. She just kept him tight against her lips. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again and she slowly redraw.  
  
He looked very scared and he began to stumble "Her-he-hermione ... w-we arre,... are ... rr ... just friends,... right?"  
  
Hermione just smiled "Sure we are,..."  
  
He felt very uncomfortable and he didn't realise that someone was standing behind him. Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry so he couldn't breath. The image of Hermione in front of him faded.  
  
"Wha-?" he gasped. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry again for that'bird' accident BUT I AM DUTCH, WE ARE DUTCH. We can't help it our English isn't perfect and we can't help it nobody reads Dutch stories. There. Said it. If you hate the story you can leave.  
  
and REVIEW!  
  
Flames will be used to feed our dragons. - Nikki & Nanja  
  
Chapter 12: Controlled  
  
Voldemort still had him in a strong arm lock and it took Harry several seconds to find out he wasn't actually held by Voldemort, but by strong, ghostly arms, seemingly to come from Voldemort's wand.  
  
"Well, well, mister Potter. I've waited a long time to capture you ..." the cold voice went through his whole body, leaving him with shivers.  
  
In fact, Harry was feeling so cold, everything felt numb. He couldn't actually move and he felt how he was taken away...  
  
Harry awoke. He felt terrible. He was lying on a cold, stone floor. He then saw he was inside a cage.  
  
The cage was opposite to Hermione's.  
  
"Harry! are you awake?!" she yelled.  
  
"Hermione." Harry whispered. He was still catching his breath.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, apart from being locked up here by Voldemort and apart from the fact that Ron is probably dead, everything is FINE!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Wha-? Ron is ..." she closed her mouth and looked at him silently.  
  
"I'm not sure ... There's a big chance he is. He just disappeared." Harry whispered softly.  
  
Hermione burried her face in her hands. "It's all my fault!" she said, while swallowing her tears.  
  
"No! Hermione of course it's not-" Harry began.  
  
"YES IT IS! If I hadn't been taken by Voldemort, you two wouldn't have to save me and then Ron would still be alive!!" she yelled furiously while kicking the wall.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me." Harry said softly. "It's NOT your fault. It's not like you knew Voldemort would abduct you and Snape. AND I'm not sure Ron is dead, I just saw him disappear. We HAVE to keep hope, Hermione!"  
  
"You're right Harry. I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
At the same moment Ron fell from the sky through the ceiling from the classroom of Professor Sprout. He hit Malfoy and landed on top of him.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY! How DARE you interrupt my class by falling into it!!" Professor Sprout yelled at him.  
  
"What am I doing HERE?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Mr. Weasley. What are you talking about! You come falling into my classroom and ask what you are doing here?! Do you have a concussion, maybe you should see Mrs. Pomfrey." Professor Sprout began.  
  
"I mean ... just a second ago I was in the same room as VOLDEMORT!" Ron yelled, not even noticing he was finally using the Dark Lord's real name.  
  
"How DARE you say the name of he-who-musn't-be-named, in the middle of my class!" Professor Sprout yelled.  
  
"I have to see professor Dumbledore about this!" Ron said, he got up and wanted to run away.  
  
Halfway through the classroom he turned around and said "Oh, and Malfoy? Thanks for breaking my fall!"  
  
Draco grunted and got up from the floor.  
  
Ron ran along the corridors until he was at Professor Dumbledore's office. He didn't know the password, he realised. How was he going to get in? Harry had told him once that Dumbledore always used candy names for a password. He decided to just try a sort of candy. The first name that popped into his mind was Sherbert Lemon, which didn't work. Then he tried Agappo, a new sort candy. The statue turned away and a stairs appeared. Ron walked up and entered Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and asked "Anything I can do for you Mr. Weasley? Aren't you suppose to be in class?"  
  
"Well ... you know ... it's Harry and Hermione ..." Ron started. Dumbledore gave him a look.  
  
"... and Snape" he added with disgust. "I know where they are. Voldemort locked them up in the castle on the other side of the lake! We have to go help them!" Ron raised his voice.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Calm down?!! CALM DOWN?!!! How can I calm down when my best friends are captured by Voldemort and are possibly dead?!" Ron yelled angry at Dumbledore.  
  
"I have already sent people of the Order to look for you two, Harry and you that is. You mysteriously dissappeared last night. I'll tell them about the castle immediately. If you could just wait here for a second." Dumbledore left his office. Ron was left alone.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still locked up, there was no sign of Voldemort. Snape just hang lifelessly in the chains of the wall. Harry was staring out the small window. He hoped Ron was okay and that they could get out of here alive. Hermione was thinking along the same thoughts.  
  
"Harry,... do you,... do you have a plan or something?" Hermione started off slowly.  
  
Harry shook his head "No,..."  
  
"Then... then you guys just wanted to save me? At all costs?" Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"... yes,... we were planning to do that,... but it failed" He trailed off.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that her friends would do such thing for her, risk their own lives for hers.  
  
Suddenly, Snape moved.  
  
Harry and Hermione both focused on their Potions teacher, who was moving his head up.  
  
"Potter,... so you're here too? Well,... now our hopes are gone" he said slowely.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow "You had cast your hopes on Harry? Since when?"  
  
Snape threw her a warning look and she wisely kept her mouth shut. She still had a secret to keep. Harry laughed a bit at Hermione's expression.  
  
Hermione couldn't laugh herself. She wanted to tell Harry what she knew about Snape, but something kept her from opening her mouth. Maybe it was Snape or maybe it was the fact she herself couldn't figure it out.  
  
At that moment the door swung open and Voldemort entered the room.  
  
Hermione got goosebumps and Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Potter. Are your ready for your destruction?" asked Voldemort in a very childish voice, as if he was playing with them.  
  
"No... but it's not like it would matter to you anyway." Harry said, imitating the voice.  
  
"Well, well. Funny today are we? Trying to impress your girlfriend? I saw you kissing in the mirror room you know." Voldemort continued, in the same childish voice.  
  
"Kiss? mirror room?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
Harry blushed and shook his head "You wouldn't know... "  
  
She became even more confused after his answer.  
  
Voldemort appeared right in front of Snape. "Well, well, the evil, greasy Potions teacher of Hogwarts,... you don't seem so evil at the moment. Though I can't say you're not looking greasy... " Voldemort grinned.  
  
Snape was trembling and he tried to look another way, but Voldemort grabbed his hair.  
  
"YOU LOOK AT ME!" Voldemort looked straight into Snape's eyes.  
  
"YOU BETRAYED ME! And now, you call me master, or your head-' Voldemort touched Snape's chin with his long fingernail and grinned, not bothering to finish his sentence.  
  
Snape tried to stop his mouth from talking. "....master" he whispered suddenly.  
  
"HARRY! He is trying to control Snape's mind!" Hermione said and in fear she clapped her hand against her mouth.  
  
Voldemort immediatly turned around and grinned "Aren't we smart,... well, instead of this useless old git, I could use you,..."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in fear and Harry grabbed the bars of his cage. "NO!!" he grabbed them so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
Voldemort laughed uncontrolably and whispered something Harry couldn't hear. Hermione wanted to scream something at Harry, but it was too late. Voldemort threw her in a corner of her cage and she gasped.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Harry couldn't believe what he just saw.  
  
Hermione stood up and was shaking all over her body. She had her head down, so her hair covered her face. Harry could hear her breathe deeply and saw her hands become fists.  
  
All of the sudden she looked up.  
  
Harry looked at her in disbelief; her eyes had turn black and her expression was very blank, like she wasn't really sure if she was awake. Voldemort opened her cage so she could walk out. He gave Harry a vague stare of disgust and also opened his cage.  
  
"Now Potter, be a nice boy and play with your girlfriend" Voldemort said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with a questioning look and she smiled.  
  
But her smile was different.  
  
Her smile was the same as it was in the mirror room, it was vague and emotionless. He felt shivers down his spine as she walked towards him.  
  
"Hermione! What has he done to you?" He tried to start a conversation but she drew her wand.  
  
"....... prepare to die ....." she whispered with a low voice.  
  
"w-what?" Harry looked at her, slightly unsure if she just said what he heared.  
  
"...... draw your wand, Potter" she demanded.  
  
He had a moment of complete confusion before he drew his wand "Now,... Hermione,... don't do stupid things"  
  
"........ you need to listen, Potter..... " Hermione raised her head a bit so some of her hair fell back, causing Harry to see her face better "....... I want your head"  
  
Harry swallowed his fear, he wasn't going to get weak. "Listen carefully Hermione, this isn't what you want, you don't want to kill me" he tried.  
  
Hermione began to laugh hysterically. Harry took a few steps back, only to discover that he was against a wall. Hermione raised her wand and began to grin evily.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and grinned also "so ... It's you or me?" he even smiled "Bring it on"  
  
Hermione seemed confused. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes as well "you,... you should be scared,... why are you smiling?"  
  
Harry was relieved to see it worked. He smiled even brighter "because I know you won't hurt me,... "  
  
Hermione began to laugh again "AH! You don't MEAN that now DO you?!"  
  
Harry nodded "I do"  
  
Hermione lowered her wand "..... I'm confused ......"  
  
"I bet you are" Harry grinned as he took a step forwards.  
  
Hermione began to move back "..... go away Potter!"  
  
"What? You don't want to kill me anymore?" Harry raised one of his eyebrows and took another step. He saw that Hermione was sweating, her hair that hung in front of her eyes began to move with the wind.  
  
Wind???  
  
Harry looked sidewards, to discover a big hole in the wall "What,..?"  
  
Hermione caught him off guard while she softly spoke a spell "Reducto!"  
  
Harry's body slammed against the wall behind him. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was standing right in front of him, pointing her wand at his face.  
  
"Where are your big words now, Potter?" she grinned evily.  
  
Harry tried to find his wand, but it was gone. He stood up, back against the wall. Hermione stood about one meter in front of him.  
  
She took a step forward "Potter,... the little Harry Potter,... how does it feel to stand in the shadows?"  
  
Harry tried to find a way out, but the only way out was through her.  
  
"Standing in the shadows isn't how you like it, right Potter? You like it when people recognize you, don't you? You LOVE the attention everyone gives you, don't you?" Hermione's eyes shot fire.  
  
Harry couldn't say a word.  
  
"I bet you do,... you never cared about me! I was standing in your shadows, Potter, but that changes NOW! I have your life in my hands,... and I must say,... I am quite clumsy,..."  
  
Harry stared at her, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Oh you can hate me all you want, but that won't change a bit. I'm thinking about making you my personal slave,... how about that? Than you will experience the way how you treated me! 'Hermione get this, Hermione get that, Hermione help me with this essay, Hermione I don't know how to stop Voldemort'" she spitted.  
  
Harry felt a sting of pain. That wasn't how he was, right? He never did such things, right? But the more she said, the more doubted he became.  
  
"..... Yes Harry,... I can sense your fear. You are scared of me,... and I like it." She started to laugh again.  
  
Harry had to take his chance. Without his wand he wasn't able to do anything else. He threw himself against her, so they fell to the floor. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Back to reality  
  
Harry and Hermione both fell to the floor. Hermione fell on her back, with her arms down her body. Harry fell on top of her, leaning on his elbows.  
  
He started to grin "You never expected to end in this position, did you?"  
  
Hermione started to struggle, but Harry was too heavy to push away.  
  
"Get off me!" she yelled at him, but Harry stayed where he was. Suddenly he heard someone sniffing.  
  
Snape! He was still in the same room!  
  
"Potter! She is possesed, you need to show her how much you care,..." he said slowly.  
  
"CARE? About WHAT?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Snape couldn't bare, but he still smiled a bit "You have to give her the kiss of life, Potter"  
  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat. "WHAT?!' His eyes grew large 'I can't just kiss her!"  
  
"You have to, if you want GRANGER to survive. You could also use cruciatus or another heavy spell on her, that works too, but it'll leave some damage,..." Snape explained.  
  
Harry got himself together. Was he actually going to do this? He didn't know. He wasn't sure yet. He looked down at Hermione. She was still struggling to push him of her.  
  
He couldn't, could he?  
  
He snapped himself out of the moment by kissing her quickly and pressing himself off her.  
  
Hermione was still on the floor, but she began to tremble a bit. "W-w-what just happened?" she got up and looked confused at Harry.  
  
Harry was relieved to see that she couldn't remember him kissing her.  
  
She rubbed her head and looked at Snape, who had a look of disgust on his face. Confused she turned towards Harry again "What did I do?"  
  
Harry sighed and tried to make a sentence that wouldn't explain that he kissed her.  
  
"Uhm.... well,... you sort of attacked me because you were under controle of Voldemort" he started.  
  
"Oh,... my ... god! And how did you stop me?"  
  
Harry wanted to run away. "Uhm...."  
  
"He kissed you." Snape said simply.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew big in disbelief "He WHAT?"  
  
Harry went red and tried to focus on something else. But Snape's face was on the left, a big hole in the wall was on the right and Hermione stood in front of him. He chose to focus on the big hole in the wall.  
  
"I don't see what's so interesting about that" Hermione said while dragging him along with her.  
  
She just talked as if nothing had ever happened. Harry was relieved, but he was also a bit confused.  
  
"We still have to find Ron!" Hermione said as they walked passed Snape.  
  
"Could you two get me off this wall? Or I'll get you EXPELLED" Snape said brisk.  
  
Hermione shivered at the word Expelled but walked on. "I think you'll get expelled, after using illegal curses on students" Harry said as they disappeared through the door.  
  
"You don't think Snape's really gonna get us expelled, now do you?" Hermione asked with slight fear in her voice. Harry looked at her if she just went crazy. "You are kidding, right? You aren't fearing that at the moment, are you?" Harry threw her a warning look. Hermione smiled, but she wasn't actually kidding.  
  
They wandered through the castle.  
  
"Any idea where we're heading to?" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I thought you'd know" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, that must be the dumbest thing you've ever thought" He said and he looked around a corner.  
  
"I don't think Ron's in the castle anymore." said Hermione, after they had searched the same corridor for a second time.  
  
"Do you think Voldemort is still in this castle?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I think he's gone,..." Hermione trailed off. "Is that the exit?" she pointed at a big door with two huge statues next to it.  
  
"Yeah, that's the exit,... do you want to go?" he asked a bit unsure.  
  
"Don't you?" Hermione said with a rather confused expression.  
  
"I don't know, I have the feeling we're forgetting something,..." Harry trailed off and shrugged. "Oh well, we'll deal with that later" and they walked out of the castle.  
  
After they had left the castle, they didn't say any word to eachother. Hermione just glared at the sky and Harry tried to keep the memory of the kiss out of his head.  
  
"Do you know,... the sky is always very clear around Hogwarts?" Hermione tried to start.  
  
Harry didn't really answer, he just gazed at the sky as well.  
  
".......You don't want to talk about it, do you?" Hermione asked, while throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"... rather not." Harry answered and he stared towards Hogwarts "And Ron might still be with Voldemort,..."  
  
Hermione nodded. "He wasn't in the castle anymore,... or else we'd find him"  
  
Harry sighed "I still don't get it, why didn't Voldemort just attack me at school or something? I mean, I was in the same room as you and Snape when you got kidnapped"  
  
"You were pertrified" Hermione laughed a bit. "I don't think he saw you"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows "What would he think? Oh look, there's a statue of Harry Potter? Let's not look if it's actually Harry who's pertrified?"  
  
"Well,... that could've,..." Hermione started but she trailed off "LOOK! It's RON!!" She pointed in front of them and Ron, Luna and Ginny came running their way.  
  
"Harry! O Harry! Are you alright?" Ginny came sprinting towards a rather bemused Harry.  
  
Hermione's eyes lightened at the sight of Ron "My god Ron! You're still alive!"  
  
Ginny jumped into Harry's arms. Harry really didn't want to do all that close, but he was too tired to back off.  
  
Luna frowned "You know, you guys are all so close?"  
  
Hermione embraced Ron, who's ears became red.  
  
"Uhm,... you can let me go now,..." Ron stumbled and Hermione did.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you alive,... Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter,..." Dumbledore peeked over his glasses. "However, the Order mentioned to me that you left professor Snape in the castle, chained to a wall?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and gave them a questioning look.  
  
Hermione became pale "We don't want to get expelled!"  
  
Harry tried to come up with a good excuse 'Well, you see,... uhm,... HE USED CRUCIO ON HERMIONE!"  
  
"I know mr. Potter,... I will have a word with him about that,..." Dumbledore's eyes switched towards Hermione. "Ms. Granger,... You've had your punishment and I think it's time to tell Harry what you know"  
  
"You mean-? I can't,... I mean,... Snape,.. he said he,..." Hermione tried to make a point out of the words she had lined up in her head. "I can't because Snape told me not to!"  
  
Dumbledore gave her a unpleasant look of calmness. Hermione let out a deep sigh and Ron and Harry looked at her as if she just did something very weird.  
  
"What? I really needed to sigh!" She said annoyed, "Very well then,... Harry,... Snape is your uncle" 


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter, pretty bad again. Me and Nikki keep on doing things that can never happen. BIG DEAL. Heh, in this fic, some songtekst is used. It's from the song 'you' by j-pop singer Ayumi Hamasaki. For the real 'feeling' I suggest you download/buy the song.  
  
Chapter 14: Just an ordinairy schoolday (song 'you' by ayumi hamasaki)  
  
Harry thought he'd stay in it forever. Hermione's words had echoed in his head the entire evening. Snape was his uncle.  
  
That same evening, Ron had been talking with Luna about his 'great' adventure, Hermione had finished her last book ('O my god, what am I going to do with all the spare time?') and he had Ginny as company.  
  
Ginny had been staring at him, the whole evening. He hadn't said a single word the whole evening. He could understand Ginny had been bored the whole evening.  
  
They hadn't been talking about what had happened and Harry was thankfull for that. He didn't want to talk about it either.  
  
The next day was monday.  
  
Harry hated mondays, he really hated mondays, because he always forgot to make his homework on sunday. If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione, Harry'd probably stay in bed.  
  
Their first lesson was Bewitched Grooves. Harry didn't really like it, because moving his feet in a kind of rhythem was almost as hard as reading a book up-side-down (no one was surprised when Luna actually became very good at dancing).  
  
Hermione had a little trouble with the two-step combination and kept kicking on her own feet.  
  
"Miss Granger! You should try to pay a bit more attention in the class" Professor BoA warned.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wider in surprise and Ron began laughing. Hermione and a warning? That was RARE. Hermione didn't take it very serious. Bewitched Grooves was the same as Devination, she said 'Totally pointless'  
  
Their second lesson, Magical Music, was a bit better than everyone was expecting.  
  
Professor Hamasaki had explained a simple spell ('vox vocis') to call up their inner feelings. If they were very angry, they started singing angry etc. it wasn't that hard.  
  
first to start was Draco. He had been observing Harry closely, wanting to know what had happened.  
  
"Okay Draco, I expect you to do your best, clear your mind and say the words" Professor Hamasaki said.  
  
Draco grinned, turned towards the class and started frowning. "VOX VOCIS!"  
  
The second after he spoke the magic words, he began singing. The whole class was so surprised that they didn't even laugh, though it was quite funny.  
  
Draco started singing about how angry he was that he couldn't win the Quidditch cup over Gryffindor.  
  
After Draco's 'performance' it was Hermione's turn.  
  
Hermione gave Ron and Harry a bit of disturbed look but she threw her chin up and walked towards professor Hamasaki.  
  
"Okay ms. Granger, I want you to clear your mind,..."  
  
"Vox Vocis!" Hermione said carefully. She cleared her throat before singing;  
  
Many events  
  
have slipped by.  
  
And you, here, now,  
  
I'm proud of you, always.  
  
People are not memories  
  
that you can put into words. They live  
  
holding onto their feelings.  
  
Sometimes you take only the roundabout way and get tired.  
  
But the place I finally get to  
  
is just by your side, and my heart is healed.  
  
I want to be that kind of support to you someday.  
  
After that she quickly closed her mouth and looked around.  
  
The whole class had dropped their jaws and stared at her like she just said that they never had to study anymore. Professor Hamasaki clapped in her hands of excitement. "Bravo! Ms. Granger, you're the first one who really understands Magical Music! Bravo!"  
  
Harry observed Hermione closely.  
  
On their way to the Great Hall (for lunch) Harry suddenly started a conversation.  
  
"Didn't professor Hamasaki say that everything you'd sing would be, your deepest emotion?"  
  
Hermione tried to throw it to an other topic "You,... did you see that Pansy cut her hair?"  
  
'I don't care about Pansy's hair,.. I want to know... why were you singing about what you were singing about?" Harry tried to get his answer.  
  
Hermione tried to cut out the most safest sentences from what she had sung "uhm... I meant,... that people are not memories that you can put in words,.." she tried.  
  
Harry gave her a confused look "Sure,..."  
  
Luna came rushing over to their table. She gave Hermione a strange look "You sing pretty! I heard that from Ronald!"  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Ron?"  
  
Ron smiled a bit but duck behind a magazine he found somewhere on the table.  
  
"You know, I think Ronald is in love with you... " Luna said, deeply in thought.  
  
Ron almost fell off the bench.  
  
Hermione started laughing and tried to avoid Luna's deep eyes that almost penetrated her mind. Harry wrapped his hand around the bottle of pumpkinjuice. He wanted to say something, but the words in his head just didn't make sense.  
  
Their next class was potions. Harry didn't want to go.  
  
"Come on! You need to go! You have to!" Hermione gave him a warning look "What if you don't? It would be a very suspicious thing to do, wouldn't it? And besides, I'm not enjoying it very much either, remember?"  
  
Harry tried to see the point of going, but he couldn't. He just walked along with Ron and Hermione, who seemed to walk even further apart from eachother as they normally did. Harry wanted to ask why, but as he remembered how Luna encountered Hermione with Ron's compliment, he already understood. They had a crush on eachother.  
  
Potions went by as normally. Snape just acted like nothing happened.  
  
God,.. Snape was his uncle! Harry got shivers again.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Snape wrote something on the blackboard. 'THIS YEAR'S SCHOOL BALL WILL BE HELD SATURDAY EVENING'  
  
"What? That quick? How am I EVER going to find someone?" Ron panicked.  
  
Harry couldn't smile. He HATED the ball. Not because of the ball itself, but because of the fact he couldn't go there alone. He had to go with A GIRL.  
  
In the common room, Hermione was rushing from the front to the back, with loads of books in her hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked slightly irritated.  
  
"I am moving my books to another place" she answered quickly while lifting the last ones.  
  
"I CAN TELL, but WHY?" He replied brisk.  
  
"Well, SORRY, mr. Potter, but I need to move my books because I want to sit at the other side of the room so I can look out of the window,..." Hermione said irritated.  
  
"Oh" Harry replied.  
  
Hermione dropped the pile "You know? You could've asked me if you could help me replace the books? That would've been so kind!" she placed her hands on her hips "What's wrong with you anyway? You're not really here are you?"  
  
Harry grumbled. "I'm just,... thinking"  
  
"...For the change" Hermione snapped and grabbed her last books. 


	15. Chapter 15

Everything's going pretty well these days, almost Christmas Holidays (in two weeks that is) and I've updated my other fic, Chobsession, as well! I hope you still enjoy this crap here! - Nanja  
  
AND REVIEW! - it's for your own good.  
  
Chapter 15: Preparations for the Ball  
  
"Ron, we have to get up!" Harry shook his friend from left to right.  
  
"W-why?" Ron asked dumbly, still half asleep.  
  
Harry let him go "It's SA-TURRRR-DAY!"  
  
Ron opened his eyes widely in shock "THE BALL!"  
  
Hermione was in an uppergood mood.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ron asked while having breakfast.  
  
"Nothing" she smiled. "Absolutely nothing"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Everytime she said there was nothing, there was a lot of stuff going on.  
  
"So,... who are you going to take to the ball?" Ron started.  
  
Hermione giggled, but didn't answer.  
  
Luna came running towards them. "You all have no one to the dance, have you?"  
  
Harry and Ron both almost choked on their food and Hermione swallowed a too big piece of bread.  
  
"I know." Luna crossed her arms. "Ginny told me Harry hadn't asked her yet"  
  
Harry threw her a confused look "Ginny expects me to ask her?"  
  
"What did I just say?" Luna gave him a confused look.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I think I see something very strange"  
  
She pointed to Draco and he was talking to Ginny. Ron's face turned confused and he swore. Harry turned around so he could see too and his face slightly saddened.  
  
"Is that pesky little ferret REALLY asking Ginny to the ball!?" Ron swore again.  
  
That evening neither of them had found someone. Luna had been around them for a while and Ron almost wanted to ask her.  
  
"You can get better" Hermione said brisk.  
  
"Yeah, like WHO?" Ron said, while falling into a chair.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and gave both boys a dark look.  
  
Harry frowned a bit "I have absolutely no one to go with and the ball is in 3 hours,..."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms. "Well Ron, I suppose you SHOULD take Luna,..."  
  
Luna just came walking in their common room. Ron, Harry and Hermione seemed to look surprised, because no one other than Gryffindors and sometimes teachers, entered their common room.  
  
"I am apologizing later on, but I wanted to tell you that Ron and I are going to the ball with eachother" Luna said quickly.  
  
Ron gulped "We are?"  
  
Hermione smiled "You're absolutely right Luna!"  
  
"That leaves us with one more problem,... you two" Luna started "O wait! You can go together! Problem solved!"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at eachother.  
  
"Uhm...." Harry couldn't find his words.  
  
"Well,...." Hermione seemed to have lost hers as well.  
  
"That's settled then, I see you guys tonight" Luna said while walking out of the room, together with Ron, who she dragged along.  
  
"Are we?" Hermione asked Harry, who slightly nodded  
  
"We have no other option,..."  
  
Hermione seemed to feel a bit dizzy "I'm,... I'm going to prepare,..."  
  
"Do you need three whole hours to prepare?" He asked curious. Hermione waved off his question.  
  
Hermione stood in front of her mirror. What WAS she going to wear? All of her dresses where a bit too,... normal. With a deep sigh she sat down on her bed, turning the pages of a magazine. With a little 'o' she stopped at a page.  
  
The page showed a girl, probably from her age, with long, shining brown hair, a bit of purple make-up and a pretty purple dress.  
  
She got an idea. An idea that made her smile.  
  
That night, Harry quickly dressed into his suit. He felt rather stupid. Two years ago at the Yule Ball he had been a very nervous and a very bad dancer, but this time he was going with a friend, not with a,... a girl.  
  
He quickly swallowed that thought when he saw Hermione enter the common room. Her hair had no curls, but was straight, hanging like silk next to her face. She had a bit of make-up, just a little, but it made her look older and she wore a light coloured purple dress and she smiled at him.  
  
God, he felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi,... nice suit! Did you borrow that one from Dean? I can tell" Hermione said, while examining his suit.  
  
"Y-yeah,... I did" Harry wanted to run and hide behind the closet or somewhere.  
  
"Shall we go then? It's pretty late,..." Hermione started.  
  
Harry gulped. He knew he had to... hold her hand or something. He wasn't good with girls. Did he say girl? Hermione was a girl. O god.  
  
Ron and Luna came walking towards them immediatly after they had entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione! You look so different than you first did!" Luna said amazed.  
  
"Thank you,... you look pretty different yourself too" Hermione said while looking at Luna, who had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a green dress.  
  
Ron seemed to be speechless. Harry couldn't find many words either. "Uhm,.. so,... nice party, right?"  
  
Ron nodded and Luna frowned. "You are strange" she said while pulling Ron closer to her "Let's dance instead of talking to strange people"  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
Hermione and Harry were left alone. Harry tried to start a conversation, but Hermione smiled "We could dance too you know?"  
  
Harry wanted to say no, but his head nodded. The music was slow and he heard professor Hamasaki sing, accompanied by professor BoA. The music was TOO slow. He wanted to run. AGAIN.  
  
And why, WHY was she staring at him so,... so not-Hermione-like? 


	16. Chapter 16

read Rae and me's Christmas Fanfic! It's being updated everyday and the grand finale is on Christmas Day!  
  
Anyhow, another chapter of Change of Courses. I'm doing so many Fanfics right now that I really am lacking the attention sometimes. But don't worry. I'll keep updating if you REVIEW ME! - Nanja  
  
Yeah, REVIEW! Oh, and don't be afraid of the pairings, they won't stay this way in the end! It'll be pumpkin pie and redmoon! - Nikki ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16: the Ball  
  
Hermione pulled Harry to the dance floor. She flung her arms around his neck and Harry put his hands on her hips. He began to sweat. Hermione was way to close. What were they supposed to do now? He didn't know how to dance...  
  
Hermione had taken the lead, all Harry had to do was follow. Harry actually found himself enjoying it a lot. It was a lot better than 2 years ago at the Yule Ball with Parvati Patil.  
  
The dance almost ended and Harry asked "Shall I get us something to drink?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione answered.  
  
Harry walked away to the table where all the drinks were put. Luna came walking towards Hermione. "Ron just walked away." She said in a misty voice.  
  
"He just walked away? Are you sure he didn't go to get you a drink?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who walked away?" Luna replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Never mind. Here they are again."  
  
Harry and Ron made their way through the crowd with the drinks.  
  
"Here you go." Harry said and handed Hermione her drink.  
  
"Thanks." She replied.  
  
"So, you're enjoying yourself." Luna stated.  
  
"We are?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I can see it." Luna said.  
  
"Well,.. can you also see if I must go to the bathroom?" Ron asked a bit misplaced.  
  
Luna raised one eyebrow "Of course I can't, you are crazy"  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at eachother and almost started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, look it's professor Hamasaki!" Hermione said, while pointing at the woman who was walking towards them.  
  
"Hello you all, having a great time?" professor Hamasaki asked, while looking around.  
  
"Yeah,... sure" Harry tried and Hermione and Luna just nodded. Ron looked like he really needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm taking a break" the professor started "all that singing, could ruin a great voice, you know"  
  
Harry wanted to reply with 'You sound like Lockhart' but he just kept quite.  
  
"So,.. who is your date, professor?" Hermione started.  
  
"She hasn't got a date" Luna replied. At that, professor Hamasaki excused herself and walked away.  
  
"Do you want to dance again?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry nodded and they walked towards the dancefloor again.  
  
Somehow, every bad thing that had happened lately, was falling off his back. He didn't care and he didn't want to think about it either. If Voldemort was still after him, he'd be sure to make a good time. And after all, he wasn't alone in this one. Hermione, Ron... and Snape, they had all been trough a rough time. Now it was time to relax.  
  
Just as the music began, he felt a sudden urge to tell Hermione that he wanted to be with her forever. The feeling just came all of the sudden, as if it had been there, waiting to get an oppertunity to appear and speak up.  
  
He opened his mouth, but every word he wanted to say got twisted and looked more stupid than ever. "Uhm,... I.. ah,... I wanted to tell you...uh" He began and Hermione had a questioning look on her face.  
  
Ginny and Draco came dancing too.  
  
Ginny and DRACO?? Hermione's eyes became huge. She wanted to say it to Harry, but he quickly finished his sentence.  
  
"I wanted to say that I love..." They turned around so he faced Draco and Ginny "Ginny!"  
  
Hermione stopped dancing.  
  
"What did you just say?" Hermione couldn't believe he just ruined her good mood.  
  
"I said,..." he trailed off and gazed at Ginny.  
  
Hermione felt how tears ran over her cheeks and she turned around. "I'm going!" she whispered and walked away.  
  
Harry stood a little confused alone and he was still looking at Ginny. Ginny seemed to notice and left Draco alone, who was looking quite happy when he walked away.  
  
"Harry!!" Ginny seemed to be more excited as ever before. Harry became a little bit dizzy, like he was watching a movie instead of really being there. Ginny wrapped her arms around him "Let's dance!"  
  
Hermione wanted to run away, but someone caught her arm. "Has your BOYfriend left you GRANGER?" a cold voice said.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
Hermione quickly turned around "Let my arm go!"  
  
Draco looked into her eyes with a lot of guts "Make me"  
  
Hermione didn't know if she wanted to scream or kiss him. God, he was such a git but the way he looked into her eyes...  
  
"Where's your DATE?" Hermione snapped back.  
  
"Weasley girl? I just went with her so I could hear if her father had been fired yet" he grinned.  
  
Hermione threw him a nasty look "You're so,.. so... so" she couldn't find the words.  
  
"I'm so?" Draco raised his eyebrows "Well, that's a very strange compliment, Granger"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes "What is it that you wanted to talk about, or did you just stop me so you could piss me off even more?"  
  
Draco grinned "I stopped you because I wanted to dance"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
Ginny and Harry left the dancefloor, Harry feeling more floaty as before. "Uhm,... where's Hermione?" Harry asked a bit confused.  
  
"She left. She's angry" Luna said from behind him. "But she's going to dance with Draco"  
  
Harry looked at her if she just announced the end of the world "DRACO!?"  
  
Ginny had a blank expression and dragged Harry away from Luna.  
  
"Ginny is an evil little witch" Luna whispered, just hard enough so Ginny could hear her.  
  
"You wanted to dance? YOU wanted to dance? Why don't you ask Pansy Parkinson?" she threw at him.  
  
Draco began to laugh "Pansy? That little pig? Did you SEE how ugly she is?"  
  
Hermione looked at him confused "WHAT do you mean with that? That I am not...ugly?"  
  
Draco smiled for real for the first time in his life "Actually... that's my point, yeah"  
  
Hermione felt as if someone just told her she has passed all her OWL's.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked more polite.  
  
Hermione didn't know wheter to refuse or to dance,..  
  
Ron came walked towards Luna. "It was SO busy at the toilets" he said.  
  
Luna gave him an eye "Sure. Are you sure you didn't see any Grumrumls in the toilets?"  
  
"Uhm,... Grumrumls don't exist, that's a fairytale..." he tried and Luna raised her eyebrows  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you"  
  
"Did you see Harry? Is he dancing with my sister?" Ron asked bemused and Luna nodded.  
  
"The little evil witch snatched him away from Hermione" Luna paused "Hermione's hurt and dancing with Draco"  
  
"The little evil- Oh, Ginny!" Ron was a bit confused "She's acting so strange lately... did you just say that Hermione is DANCING with DRACO... like Draco in MALFOY?" Ron gulped, searching over the heads of the many students. "Bloody hell!"  
  
Luna grinned "Draco isn't evil, it's his dad. Do you want some punch?" Luna while tilting her head to the side.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows "Yeah,.. sure"  
  
Hermione couldn't do anything but being dragged along by a very unusual Draco Malfoy.  
  
The music was a bit to slow, why didn't they play samba or something? Hermione didn't want to know how close she had to stand against Draco.  
  
Before she could refuse anything, Draco had already wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to scream but she also wanted to lay her head on his shoulder. The last option looked most suitable.  
  
Harry's eyes switched from Ginny to Draco. Draco was dancing with Hermione? He wanted to punch Draco's face badly, but something held him back.  
  
Ginny's eyes calmed him down.  
  
Why was she staring so stupid at him? Couldn't she just make herself usefull by getting some drinks? He didn't want to look at Ginny. She was so different as she was before. Why was she different anyway?  
  
Luna and Ron left the party.  
  
"I had fun" Luna smiled and Ron let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, I had fun too, want to do it again at the Christmas ball?" He asked.  
  
Luna smiled even wider "Sure!"  
  
Harry wanted to leave too. He didn't want to see Hermione with Draco. He didn't want to see Ginny either. But Ginny was still standing in front of him.  
  
He felt dizzy again.  
  
All of the sudden, he pushed her aside and ran away. Sweat was dripping from his head. What was wrong with him?  
  
Draco and Hermione were still dancing and everyone around them threw them a very questioning look. Especially at Draco.  
  
One of the door swung open, a figure with a dark cape and a long magic wand in his hand came walking in.  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
His eyes switched towards Draco, filled with disgust at the sight of Hermione.  
  
She was the Mudblood, right? His eyes narrowed and when Draco caught his looks, he excused and walked over to his father.  
  
"WHAT were you doing with that mudblood, son?" Lucius asked Draco briskly.  
  
"I,... I was dancing father" Draco tried.  
  
"That was kind of obvious, but why with a MUDBLOOD?" Lucius gave him an unfriendly stare.  
  
"Sorry... I just... I guess... I" Draco started.  
  
"You can't guess" Lucius said brisk and turned around "Where's that old man?"  
  
"I'm right here, Lucius" Dumbledore said calmly from behind Lucius.  
  
"... ah ... right, I needed to see you about..." his eyes switched towards Harry "certain things,..."  
  
Hermione had left the Great Hall as well and entered the common room. 


	17. Chapter 17

Wah! I'm so sleepy. Thanks for all the reviews! But don't think we don't need any more! Another crappy chapter coming up! - Nanja  
  
REVIEW! - Nikki  
  
Chapter 17: Quidditch  
  
Just as Hermione sank down into a comfy chair, she saw Harry sitting down right across her.  
  
"Uhm... " she quickly turned her gaze towards the window behind him.  
  
"I don't think that window is so interesting" Harry started.  
  
Hermione sighed "That's obvious, but must I look at you, who rudely left me standing in the middle of the Great Hall?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed "YOU were the one who went to Draco"  
  
"And you were the one who went to Weasley-girl Ginny! How COULD you?" Hermione stood up "And as for Draco... at this point, I like him more than I like you!"  
  
Harry's eyes grew big, and he couldn't control his anger anymore "You are surely a mudblood!"  
  
Hermione felt like someone had just stabbed her in her heart, her eyes welled up with tears. "Well... You...YOU!!" she cried and she turned around "This... this so called FRIEND you are... forget it! From now on, we're NOT friends anymore!!" she yelled while walking away.  
  
Harry felt terribly awefull and really stupid.  
  
The next day, Harry had Quidditch practise, but only he and Katie Bell showed up, so they made it a seeker practise.  
  
"Harry, where are you with your head? Off in the clouds again?" Katie said while giving him a friendly push.  
  
"You should catch that snitch!" she added "We're not getting better with you standing here"  
  
Harry slightly nodded as he pushed himself off the ground. The wind in his face made him realise he was stupid. He was so stupid. He just lost a friend and what did he get in return? A red-haired,.... a red-haired,... He couldn't answer his own question.  
  
Katie watched him closely during the practise. "You're getting worse, Potter!" she said warningly when they went to their dressing rooms.  
  
"Jus' not my day, today" Harry said slowely, while trying to figure out what he should say when he'd see Hermione or Ginny again.  
  
"Well, MAKE it your day" Katie replied while walking away.  
  
Harry sighed while trying to unbutton his Quidditch robe.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, having lunch. "I hate him" Hermione stated.  
  
Ron frowned "He's acting strange... I think you should talk to him"  
  
"I'm NOT going to talk with someone who calls me a m-m-mud.... oh forget it!" Hermione replied angry.  
  
"Well, you got a point there" Luna said while taking her place next to Ron.  
  
"Of course I have. And untill he comes up with a REALLY GOOD EXPLANATION I am going to say absolutely nothing to him" Hermione said while getting herself some more pumpkinjuice  
  
.  
  
"Pumpkinjuice is good for your health" Luna said vaguely, her eyes far off "Oh, look, there's the little evil witch" she pointed at Ginny, who sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Ginny gave Luna a filthy look.  
  
"Tell your sister to keep her eyes to herself" Luna said while rubbing Ron's arm. Ron gulped and just sort of shook his head.  
  
"WHY are you here?" Hermione asked, looking rather irritated at Ginny.  
  
Ginny put on her biggest smile "We're friends, right?"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms "No"  
  
"Then, why did you let me dance with Harry in the first place?" Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes "Do you really think I gave him permission to dance with you?"  
  
"You little evil witch" Luna added.  
  
"Could you stop the scolding?" Ron asked polite and Luna looked at him as if he just asked her to read the Quibbler NOT upside down.  
  
"Of course not" Luna replied.  
  
Ginny threw Ron a confused look "You should keep your little girlfriend out of this!"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron said while turning red.  
  
"I'm not? Hahaha! You're always so funny!" Luna laughed.  
  
Ginny threw her another filthy look and turned to Hermione again. "I wanted to say to you, Harry is mine, I wanted to thank you for all your worries about him, but he's completely save with me" Ginny smiled sweetly and walked away.  
  
Hermione wanted to draw her wand but someone grabbed her arm from behind.  
  
it was Viktor. "She isn't worth it, Cherm... Hermione"  
  
"Probably not" Hermione said while sighing.  
  
Viktor walked passed them and whispered "I'll get her for that, Ginny Weasley is not going to be left alone with Harry"  
  
"Isn't there a Quidditch game next week?" Hermione asked Ron, who fanaticly nodded "Yeah!"  
  
He smacked his hands against his mouth "MY GOD! I forgot to PRACTISE!!!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows as Luna came forward "I think you should go now. You could practise alone..."  
  
"That's a bit poin-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Harry came walking their direction.  
  
"I'm going" she said quickly, while standing up and walking away.  
  
"She's angry with you" Luna said to Harry "And your scar is visible"  
  
Harry quickly brushed some hair over his scar with his hands. "I don't want to talk about that mud-"  
  
Ron threw him a serious warning look "You better quit that scolding!" Harry gave him a questioning look.  
  
Ron made fists "You are really going TOO far, Harry! You can't just scold Hermione! You were the one who was wrong!"  
  
Harry gave him a warning look back "I don't have to LISTEN TO YOU!"  
  
"But you are! And Ron is right. You were wrong." Luna said calm.  
  
"WHAT do you people want? I can't,... what did I say?" Harry was so confused, he couldn't think straight.  
  
Ron examined him a bit and Luna clapped her hand against her mouth "You've been,... you are under a spell!"  
  
Harry gave her a questioning look and Luna pointed at him "It's obvious! You are under a spell. Go see Dumbledore. Come, Ron, you were going to practise" Luna dragged Ron with her.  
  
Harry tried to understand what Luna just said. Was he really under some kind of spell?  
  
Hermione sank down into one of the chairs again. What the hell was she going to do? She allready finished all her homework and all of her books too. Harry was not talking to her and Ron was at his private Quidditch training. She tried to concentrate on a magazine.  
  
The door swung open. She looked at the person standing and watching around. She heard Lavender and Parvatti shreek.  
  
it was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Miss GRANGER,... I want to have a word with you... ALONE" He said, while looking at the other people in the common room, who quickly ran away.  
  
Hermione sat up straight and looked him in the eye, confused "Do you have reason to talk to me? I'm kind of busy" she lied.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to warn you... stay out of the way! I don't want to see you around Draco anymore." he told her in a cold voice as he walked away.  
  
Her face turned pale. "I WASN'T going to meet Draco anyway,... he was coming to ME" she corrected.  
  
Lucius quickly turned around "I just warned you Granger." He walked away and Hermione sighed, so now she could see no one anymore?  
  
"Harry try and CONCENTRATE!" Katie said warningly while Harry was still goofing off during that evening's Quidditch practise.  
  
"I AM" he replied and he narrowed his eyes to try and concentrate.  
  
"Our match with Slytherin is in 4 days! You need to put some more work into it!" Katie snapped. 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I didn't update! If you read, please review!  
  
Chapter 18: Bad moods  
  
Harry was in the common room, looking very depressed. His mind was drifting off to Ginny. She had been such a big help these days. She understood him, more than Hermione or Ron could ever do. He sighed and watched outside. It was a cold and cloudy day, it was not really Quidditch weather.  
  
After a view deep thoughts, Harry decided something very rapidly. Could he just quit Quidditch? He thought it over a view times. If he quit Quidditch, he would have more spare time. More time with Ginny,. and more time with his friends. He could practise some spells for the upcoming war. Because he knew there would be a war soon. Voldemort didn't resurrect for nothing. He sighed. But on the other hand, if he did chose to quit Quiddtich, where would the team be? The team was actually a bit hopeless without him, he knew for sure. Ron wasn't that good and even Katie made some mistakes here and there.  
  
Before he could make a real decision, Hermione came walking in, with a rather pale expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked and Hermione tried to avoid his questioning look.  
  
"Nothing" she replied. Harry was acting like nothing had happened.  
  
Harry frowned "Yes there is, I can see it on your face,." he said while staring at her with disbelief.  
  
Hermione let out a hopeless sigh. "I hate you. You always see right through me"  
  
Harry grinned. "Now, are you telling me your problem?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled a bit forced. "Lucius Malfoy had a chat with me"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows "He did? He's here? I mean, he never showed up at the Defense against the Dark Arts classes!"  
  
"Yes, I'm a bit concerned how our exam results will suffer,. but anyway, he's mad at me because of Draco" she followed.  
  
Harry sniffed.  
  
Hermione gave him a warning look "Don't tell me you are too, I'm the one who should be MAD at you, since you ran off with Ginny"  
  
"THAT'S RUBBISH! I didn't run off with Ginny,." he didn't make sense to himself either.  
  
Hermione growled a bit. "No, you didn't run off, you ran TOWARDS"  
  
Harry gave her a warning look "You are such a -" he couldn't find the word.  
  
Hermione stood up "Very well then, I'll leave you alone, mister POTTER" she said rude and rushed towards the girls dormitories.  
  
Harry was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
Ron came walking in. "Hey Harry! There you are! You were gone quickly after the practise, I almost thought you didn't enjoyed it!"  
  
Harry gave him a bit of disturbed look. "I DIDN'T" he said brisk.  
  
Ron sat down. "You didn't? how come?" he shook his head "Did you talk to Ginny or something?"  
  
Harry growled. He knew Ginny was stand-in seeker and now, since Angelina was gone, Chaser as well. But he hadn't talk to her. "I just didn't enjoy it" he finished.  
  
Ron frowned. "Well, that's pretty obvious,. why's the bad mood?"  
  
Looking very hopeless, Harry got up "It seems I say the wrong things to her all the time"  
  
"You mean Hermione, right?" Ron asked confused and Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, she angry with me again"  
  
Ron sniffed "Well, what did you do this time?"  
  
"I DID NOTHING! She just began about Malfoy,." Harry started.  
  
"... And you began losing it AGAIN!" Ron added, crossing his arms. "Honestly, Harry, sometimes I can't see what some people call 'the sensitive part' of you"  
  
Harry gave him a brisk look and Ron stood up "I'm going. Have to meet Luna." He looked Harry into his eyes "And I'm serious, DON'T TRY and begin another fight with Hermione!" he walked away.  
  
"Harry, hurry up! This is our last training before the Slytherin match!" Katie said, while dragging Harry out of the common room.  
  
"I am not going!" Harry protested.  
  
Katie stopped. "WHAT?"  
  
Harry crossed his arms and looked at her with disgust. "Like I want to be in your team! Like I want to practise QUIDDITCH while I can do so many other things in my spare time" he said it a bit more brisk than he had meant and he wasn't even quite sure of what he was saying.  
  
Katie dropped her jaw "You-WHAT?"  
  
Harry turned around "You heard me! I'm not entering your stupid match. I'm NOT playing Quidditch anymore" and walked away.  
  
Katie got angry. "WAIT A SECOND!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU ARE PLAYING QUIDDITCH! NO NONSENSE!" she yelled.  
  
Hermione walked in. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Katie gave her a hopeless look. "Harry just quit Quidditch,."  
  
At dinner, Hermione wanted to say something to Harry, but he didn't sit down next to them. Ron frowned "Where ya going?"  
  
But Harry walked all the way to the end of the table. Ginny joined him shortly after.  
  
"THAT LITTLE-!" Hermione stood up, but just remembered that Ginny actually didn't do anything and with a bit of regret, she sat down again.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere this way" Ron spoke softly and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I mean,.. we're all angry with each other, for the most smallest things,." he added and Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's not my fault,. it's.. I don't know. I think it's due your sister,." she braught it slowely, but it still hit Ron a bit hard.  
  
"You are JEALOUS???" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Well,... no,... yes,. not actually,..." Hermione said confusing. "It's not that I'm jealous of HER,. it's more that,... O forget it!"  
  
Ron gave her a disturbed look. "Well, if you got any problem with her, you should talk to her!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know." 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: no more miss nice Granger  
  
It was Saturday, a Saturday they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. It was also the Saturday of the Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quidditch match. Harry woke up with the nervous feeling in his stomach he always had when there would be a Quidditch match, only this time, he wouldn't participate. Instead, he was going to Hogsmade and he was not even bothering to look at the match that evening.  
  
Harry had already made his preparations for it. He and Ginny would meet at the Three Broomsticks. He actually hadn't spoken to Ron or Hermione anymore. Somewhere he didn't want to either.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room. Because she was a Prefect, she had her own room. She really liked it; this way the other girls wouldn't bother her with questions. She was still angry with Harry. She was still angry with Snape. She was still very angry, with everything. She needed something to distract her from all the sorrow. She looked around. Large piles of books and bags where lying everywhere. Suddenly she stopped thinking about Harry and all the troubles. She watched herself in the mirror.  
  
When did she became this dull? her hair was still frizzy and she looked,. normal. She wasn't really pretty or ugly. Though a lot of girls said she was ugly. Was she ugly? She took another good look in the mirror and sighed. Something had to change.  
  
Ron and Luna were having breakfast already when Hermione walked in, with a bit vague smile playing around her lips.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a warning look "Oh, don't mind. You'll see soon enough"  
  
Luna frowned "Don't do stupid things. You're too smart for that".  
  
Hermione wanted to reply, but suddenly realised that Luna was right. She was too smart. Everyone saw her as the smart girl. Everyone relied on her having the right answer on every question. So she just kept her mouth shut.  
  
After breakfast, Luna asked Ron if he wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her. Ron didn't really know how to reply, so Hermione just said to Luna it was alright and Ron gave her a very depressed and hopeless look. Hermione stuck out her tongue and walked towards the library.  
  
Once again she had second thoughts. She was going to the library. She was always going there. Doing what? Reading books and learn,. she saw herself in the reflection of a window. She was dull. the books made her dull. She turned away and walked towards the exit instead.  
  
It was time for something different.  
  
Usually, only Slytherins went outside on Saturdays, because they were the only ones who never went to Hogsmeade. Not that they were forbidden to, but they just didn't want to. It was uncool. Hermione watched the green with silver robes walk by, she didn't know the faces of the Slytherins. She never ever talked to one either. She didn't want to, because it would ruin her reputation. Yeah, her reputation of good girl. Of good girl Granger. Once again she sighed and made her way to the lake.  
  
Draco made his was outside. Away from the stupid people. He hated Crabbe and Goyle. They just couldn't understand him. He was way too complicated. But Crabbe and Goyle were like his followers. He grinned. Once he thought he could become as mighty as his dad if he just got loyal servants. Now he knew he was wrong; stupid servants didn't get him anywhere. He was still the one to do all the work. His eyes looked around.  
  
He saw Hermione sitting at the lake. What was she doing? Didn't she had to go with Potter and that red-haired Weasley boy?  
  
Hermione watched her reflection in the water. She hated herself. She hated everyone. Especially Ginny. A few times she thought Ginny could be her best friend, but now? She was just a little evil witch, just like Luna said. Luna was a great girl. She was so,. free. So different than she was ever going to be.  
  
She saw Draco. What was he doing? Why wasn't he with Crabbe and Goyle?  
  
She shook her head. Never mind. There had to change something or she would die in boredness. Was that a word?  
  
What could she do to change? Just avoid the books wasn't going to do it. She watched her reflection in the water closer. She had to do something about her looks too. Like her hair,. how would it be in black? O my god. Was she actually thinking about colouring her hair black?  
  
She had a bit disturbing feeling in her stomach. Somewhere she wanted to do different, somewhere not. Maybe boys would like her better if she would change? She wondered. But did she wanted to have boys around her? She didn't know how to act,. yes, surely Harry, Ron and Viktor had been around her, but they were,.. friends. Even Viktor was more of friend than her boyfriend. She sighed, but it was more as a relief. She stood up. She would be different before Ron and Harry would return.  
  
In her room again, Hermione gave the books a disgusting look. In her mind she smiled. This was going the right way. She was going to hate books. But before she could really turn her back from them, she had to look up some transformation charms.  
  
After a while, Hermione had collected all the charms she needed. With a smile of victory, she stood in front of the mirror. 'Infusco!' she said, while pointing her wand at her hair. Her hair began to change. It turned black.  
  
With a bit of surprised but satisfied look she turned around. Perfect. Now for the curls,. it had to be straight! 'Derigo!' she said, while pointing at her hair again, which immediately straightened.  
  
She moved closer to the mirror. It was time to get rid of her freckles. With the tip of her wand she slowly removed them with a removing-spell.  
  
After two hours, Hermione's looks had really changed; she had turned into a straight, black-haired, freckle-less, elegant but a bit though girl. She looked disgusting at her robes. Red was so not her colour. She just decided that. And she had decided to throw away the books as well. She wouldn't need those anymore. She wasn't going to study anyhow. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay here another chapter. I'm sorry, but this weekend, I'm not in town, I will be in Belguim with my family. Only this weekend though, you can expect another chapter from me on Sunday/Monday and maaaaybe tomorrow, if I can make some time before we leave. I hope you understand. And for those who also read my Chobsession story; my beta-reader is almost finished (I hope) and I'll be updating that story Monday/Tuesday. - Nanja (btw, while editing this chapter, I was listening to Shiina Ringo, real good rockmusic... she reminds me of how Hermione's looking now)  
  
Don't forget to review! - Nikki  
  
Chapter 20: Nice to be different  
  
Ron and Luna entered the Gryffindor common room. Laughing, Luna grabbed Ron's arm and yelled something that sounded like "Weasley is my king!"  
  
Ron's eyes looked around the room and saw a girl sitting in a chair next to the window. She wasn't wearing school robes, but a black, short dress and two leather boots. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen her before. The girl looked up and Ron clapped his hand in front of his mouth in disbelief. Luna followed his gaze and her jaw dropped, followed by a quick smile "You are Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione greeted them with a quick "hey" and paid attention to the window again.  
  
"Wha-what did you do to yourself? What did you do to your hair? Where are your books?" Ron overloaded her with questions.  
  
Hermione just shook her head "I can't answer that in one sentence, so I'm not going to answer at all" she stated.  
  
Luna frowned "You act like me"  
  
Hermione grinned "Well, that's cool"  
  
"Cool?" Ron gulped 'You just said that like you would never say . you never say that!" he quickly shook his head "No... no offense or anything!"  
  
Hermione quickly gave him a "It's okay" and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going? Are you going like that? I mean ... don't you need to change clothes, wash the black out of your hair and . " he tried.  
  
Hermione began to laugh and Luna just smiled. "Did you think I was doing this for fun? Haha! This is the new me Ron!"  
  
Ron gulped. "New ... you? I'm sorry, but this doesn't look like you at all,... in any way!"  
  
Hermione sighed hopelessly and gave Luna a stare "How DO you keep up with his intelligence?"  
  
Hermione just wanted to leave the room, but when the Fat Lady's painting moved away, she stood eye in eye with Harry.  
  
Harry swallowed. "Hi, can I walk on? I'm kind of in a hurry." He frowned "I haven't seen you before ."  
  
Hermione smiled a bit sarcastic "Oh, that's strange, I'm pretty sure we have breakfast every morning... together."  
  
Harry's eyes grew larger and his jaw dropped "No,." He said in disbelief.  
  
Hermione let out a laugh "Yes!"  
  
"You aren't ... I mean you can't be ... and,... no,... she's probably in the library,...' he stated.  
  
"Harry,. I AM Hermione,." Hermione said while raising one eyebrow.  
  
Harry immediately closed his mouth and shook his head. "I'm dreaming again, come on, let me walk on"  
  
Hermione stepped out of the way and watched him climb into the common room. She walked away and Harry threw her one more look. She wasn't... right?  
  
Every student looked at her when she walked into the Great Hall for dinner. She smiled a bit bored. Bored. That was the way to be. She noticed Draco recognized her and he almost choked in his potato.  
  
With proud, she sat down at the Gryffindor table. Across Ginny. Ginny was looking at her with great interest "Are you a new student? Are you from another school? Wow! I've heard about transferstudents!"  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly. "You could say I'm pretty new,... but no, I've been here even a year before you did"  
  
Ginny looked at her, trying to examine her face "You know ... there is something familiar about you,. I just can't remember-" she dropped her jaw "NO WAY!"  
  
Hermione grinned with a feeling of victory and crossed her arms "Yes way!"  
  
Ginny stared at her, still in disbelief "You CAN'T BE!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!" She said with a bit of arrogance in her voice.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO!!!!" Ginny flipped. The girl across her was way too pretty and too outrageous to be Hermione Granger.  
  
Ginny stood up, making fists so her knuckles turned white. She was about to scream again, when Harry came walking towards them. His face was trying to hide the surprising feeling, but he did enter his smile a bit.  
  
"H-hey! How are you doing?" he tried.  
  
Hermione gave him a destroying look "We aren't straight yet, mister Potter, we still have an argument running, I forgot that when we met at the portret, but that was just because it was so damn funny"  
  
Harry tried to find the sarcasm in her answer, but soon discovered there wasn't any. She was serious. Harry swallowed his sadness. He was a bit turned down that Hermione hadn't forget it already. "So... uhm,... I'm sorry" he tried.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow "You are? Then say it like you mean it or keep it shut" she answered brisk and stood up, walking passed him and out of the hall.  
  
Ginny and Harry were left confused.  
  
"Wait a second GRANGER!" a voice yelled after her and someone grabbed her arm tightly.  
  
Hermione turned around and stood eye in eye with Draco. "So it IS you ." he said brisk while observing her. "You look a lot better this way" he added more subtle.  
  
Hermione was struck with his nice words towards her. Was he kidding her? "Look, MALFOY, If you want to waste someone's time,..."  
  
He shook his head and let her arm go "No, no I wasn't trying to waste your time,... I was just . how do you say? Curious." he trailed his eyes off.  
  
Hermione grinned "Well, seems you're the first one who hasn't got a look on his face like going to puke"  
  
Draco grinned as well "Yeah, how am I going to insult you if you look this way? Pretty hard"  
  
Hermione felt a warm feeling enter her heart. He was really meaning it! "Uhm,. so, do you know something fun to do? I'm bored as . well, as bored as hell" she tried.  
  
Draco watched her closely, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "You mean FUN? Like in, MY kind of FUN?"  
  
Hermione nodded determind. "Whatever you consider as fun, yeah"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows for a second and shook his head. "You wouldn't." He turned around and walked away "But I'll see you around, I guess?"  
  
Hermione almost wanted to reply with an insult, but she reconsidered and just gave him a quick "sure" before heading off to the common room.  
  
Ginny quickly ran towards her and began to shout at her "YOU DID IT TO SEDUCE HIM! I KNOW YOU WANT HIM!!!" she screamed, while pointing her wand at the surprised Hermione.  
  
Hermione gave her a glance of boredness and yawned "Look, GIN, I'm quite tired and I want to get some sleep. I suggest you do too, you look a bit,. stressed"  
  
Ginny became furious "OH THE NERVE!"  
  
A view students were looking at them and Ron and Harry came walking in. "What's going on Gin?" Harry asked quickly, while shifting his eyes from Ginny to Hermione, who stood there with her arms crossed and a rather satisfied expression on her face.  
  
Harry gave her a destroying look while opening his mouth, but he was cut off by Ron. "Hermione, we think you've gone way too far. I mean, your appearance is way,. I mean ... Harry, help?" he looked hopefully at Harry.  
  
Harry just gritted his teeth "Hermione, you HAVE to quit your strange act . nobody likes it." He tried calm.  
  
Hermione gave him another glare "Well, I think you've misjudged,. there are a lot of people who like me the way I am now. Just not in Gryiffindor!" she finished a bit louder, while moving towards her room "But I think you won't have to deal with me anymore, I AM LEAVING!!"  
  
Harry closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes "You're WHAT?"  
  
"I'm going to the Sorting Hat! He misplaced me!" she said brisk, while pushing him aside.  
  
Angry Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's office. She was pretty sure about her decision. She was going to be replaced. She stood in front of the statue and tried to figure out the password.  
  
"Uhm ... Lemon Lollipop!" she smiled a bit forced, but the statue didn't move.  
  
At that moment, Snape came walking the same direction. "Miss Granger, I have something important to do, step aside!" he said bored.  
  
Hermione threw him a filthy look "I was here first, Snivellus"  
  
Snape grabbed his wand. "Be CAREFUL with what you say, miss Granger" he pointed his wand at her face and grinned. "I won't attack you now though, but what do you say of detention,.?"  
  
Hermione stuck out her tongue "Deal with it Snivellus! Now tell me the pass-" the statue moved aside and Dumbledore came walking out. His blue eyes rested on Hermione's face.  
  
"Miss Granger, care to join me for tea?" Hermione was a bit surprised he didn't mention her looks, but just invited her for tea. She had though he would be shocked.  
  
Snape pushed her aside "I think we have more important things to do!" but Dumbledore gave him a dark look.  
  
"I'll deal with your problems later, Severus" Dumbledore turned around and walked into his office, followed by Hermione.  
  
"Before you say anything, I must tell you I really am amazed that I don't see you at the library anymore" he poured in tea. "I was wondering if you would like to read my biography" he added.  
  
Hermione looked a bit guilty, while shaking her head "No, I don't really like going to the library anymore,."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, but he didn't ask her why. "Well, tell me the reason why you are here ..."  
  
Hermione swallowed and her eyes trailed off towards the Sorting hat. "I,. I wanted to know,. I think I don't belong in Gryffindor anymore,."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "You don't? Well . than there's nothing to do but sort you again" he smiled "But I have a little hint that you are still a Gryffindor, don't worry"  
  
Hermione did worry; she didn't want to be a Gryffindor at al anymore. Dumbledore waved with his wand and the Sorting head was placed on top of her head.  
  
#I remember this girl used to be a Gryffindor at heart,  
  
But now I see a little difference than at the start,  
  
Something in this little girl's heart has changed these days,  
  
Now, it's obvious; Slytherin is her place.#  
  
Hermione swallowed. It was true. She had changed. Now she was ... a Slytherin. Dumbledore looked at her, she could see the curiosity in his blue eyes, but she could also see the disappointment on his face.  
  
"Well,. Miss Granger, it seems you've been right. You are a Slytherin. I don't know why, I don't know how,. You'll start from tomorrow in Slytherin." He added.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out of the office, to meet a bit grumpy Snape outside. "Hello,. 'headmaster' Snape, I'll see you in 'our' common room tomorrow" she laughed.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. She was really different than she first was, because she didn't make sense at all. 


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back from Belgium! I still didn't talk to my beta-reader, so if you read my chobsession story as well, I'm sorry, I'll try to see if I can update within three days. Oh, and some of you are hatemailing me with 'hermione can't be in slytherin, she isn't a pure blood...' well, she can! Remember, Tom Riddle was in Slytherin as well and he wasn't a pure blood either. - Nanja  
  
Review!! - Nikki  
  
Chapter 21: Once a Gryffindor, always a.?  
  
Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, with a disgusting look on her face, she made her way to a chair and sat down.  
  
Harry looked at her. "Where were you?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a bit of bored expression "You KNOW where I've been,. I'll be gone tomorrow" she said brisk.  
  
Harry's face turned pale "You..?" He couldn't really find his words.  
  
Hermione nodded quickly. She felt a bit guilty. She had changed so much and now she was really going to leave Gryffindor. She wasn't going to sit at the same table as them, she wasn't going to cheer for the same team at the Quidditch matches (which probably wouldn't take place anyway) and she was never going to have fun in the classes with them anymore. She swallowed her tears away, but it didn't really help.  
  
She looked at Harry again and saw he was a bit shocked when he took place beside her. "Are you . sure?" he asked a bit trembling.  
  
Hermione looked at the ground. What was she going to say? That she was okay about her being in Slytherin? Somehow she found it really exciting; finally leaving all the Gryffindors,.. but somehow she found it scary; what would the Slytherins think of her anyway? Did she REALLY fit in there?  
  
She wanted to tell Harry she would miss him. But she reminded herself that she wasn't going to say sweet things anymore. Again, her tears welled up.  
  
Harry noticed how hard it was for her to speak and he slowly bent towards her "Hermione, if you are going to be,.. well, If you are really replaced,.. you will never come and sit with us again?" she could hear the panic in his voice.  
  
Harry wanted to wrap his arms around her, just to comfort her. But she was so different. She didn't look like the old Hermione. He wanted the old Hermione back. She wasn't fun this way. She was not Hermione-like,.  
  
At that thought, Harry tried to make a sentence with all the words lined up. It didn't really work. "Uhm. you,.. where do you? I mean, which house?" he tried.  
  
Hermione couldn't control her tears anymore and slowly a tear dropped to the ground "Slytherin" she whispered. At the moment she felt that she was crying, she quickly wiped her tears away with her hand and tried to smile.  
  
It was as if they just told Harry Voldemort was in the castle. He was so shocked that he grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in her eyes "Hermione! Please,. come back to your old self!" Hermione could she tears in his eyes as well.  
  
She had the urge to say she was sorry, she wanted to hug him and she wanted him to tell her everything would be okay. That she was still a Gryffindor. That they didn't had an argument. That Ginny was dead. That Voldemort was dead. That she could stay,.  
  
But she redrew herself from those thoughts and stood up "I'm not coming back Potter!" those words cost her more energy than ever before. She insulted him like it was normal. She quickly shook her head. She had to stop feeling guilty.  
  
Harry dropped his gaze at the floor. She was so different that even he couldn't change her. Hermione walked to her room.  
  
Ron knocked on Hermione's door. He heard it al from Harry and he wasn't going to let her go. Luna would never forgive him anyway. He wouldn't forgive himself either.  
  
Hermione opened the door "What are YOU doing here?" she asked brisk and sighed "Come in"  
  
He entered, to see all her stuff lying around. "This has to stop!" he suddenly spoke loud.  
  
Hermione was amazed by his courage and crossed her arms "Too late. I'm a Slytherin now"  
  
Ron gritted his teeth "NOW LOOK!" he grabbed a little mirror he saw between the stuff "LOOK!" he held the mirror in front of her face.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't you see?" he asked a bit slower "Don't you see it Hermione? You aren't like that! And you know it!" he lowered the mirror so he could stare her in the eyes "I don't know what you are going to do, but DON'T EVER try to leave Gryffindor,." he finished much softer "I don't think Harry can take that either..."  
  
He turned around and walked away before Hermione could ask him what he meant.  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with a horrible feeling in her stomach. She sighed and tried to comfort herself by saying she would never have to deal with Harry, Ron or Ginny, but the thought made her only more discomforted.  
  
Harry didn't want to wake up. It wasn't the next day! It just wasn't! this wasn't the day that Hermione would leave them! He gritted his teeth. Why did she have to leave? He was so attached to her, she was his best friend. How could he just watch how she slowly turned into a,... female Draco?  
  
Ron was already awake. He hadn't sleep the whole night. He had been trying to find a solution, but nothing really seemed to make sense. When Harry came walking into the common room, he could see he hadn't catch much sleep either.  
  
"Hi" Ron tried, but he sounded very depressed. Harry sighed and sat down across him "Yeah,. hi" They didn't say a thing anymore. They were both too depressed and angry.  
  
Hermione came walking in, carrying her trunk with her. She rested her eyes on Harry and Ron, but remembered she was a Slytherin and she wasn't going to be friends with them anymore. Once again, her eyes became watery.  
  
Ron and Harry turned around so they could face her. "Hermione,." Harry started, but she didn't really respond. She just sat down on her suitcase, with her head in her hands. Ron and Harry both didn't know how to comfort her, so they just watched her.  
  
Ginny came walking in, raising her eyebrows at the scenery in front of her. "What's this all about?" she asked curious.  
  
Hermione just made a annoyed sound and Ginny looked at Harry, who was about to cry. "O this is INSANE!" Ginny stated, while trying to get eye-contact with Harry.  
  
Harry threw her a destroying look, but the moment he met her eyes, he felt a little weak and guilty again. It wasn't her fault Hermione was leaving.  
  
Ron sighed "Hermione is leaving" and Ginny clapped her hand in front of her mouth "You are KIDDING!" she said a bit too happy and Harry gave her another destroying look. "I mean,.. how,.. awful" Ginny added quickly.  
  
Hermione stood up, saying nothing, but giving Harry a bit of disturbed look, before turning toward the exit. Harry stood up, pushed Ginny aside and grabbed Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I CAN'T let you leave like this" he said with a lot of courage. He turned her around, so she would face him. "You are going to stay." He stated.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise "I am?"  
  
"You are, drop the act. I'm going to make sure you won't go anywhere NEAR those Slytherins!" he grabbed both her shoulders and gave her a very strong look in the eye.  
  
Hermione pushed him away "I don't need your concern" she said brisk before leaving the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and Ron let out a very depressed sigh. Ginny smiled a bit, but tried to hide it with another topic "Did you guys know that there's going to be another ball?"  
  
Both of them didn't respond, but just sadly walked out of the room, paying no attention to Ginny anymore.  
  
Hermione gathered all her courage when she stood in front of the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco came walking towards her "What are YOU doing here?" he said brisk while brushing some of his hair back.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows "Don't you know? They don't even inform you of these such things? More evidence of how important you are around here!" she said sarcastic.  
  
Draco grinned "You're becoming very good at it, Granger. Well, what ARE you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I'm a Slytherin" she said as if it was the most normal thing to say.  
  
Draco gave her a bit of annoying look "Cut it out. Miss PREFECT GRANGER, a Slytherin? I'm laughing my head off"  
  
Hermione grabbed a statement she got from Dumbledore and pushed it under his nose "Well, laugh your head off when you read this"  
  
Draco's jaw dropped when he read the words "And by this statement, Hermione Sarah Granger is a Slytherin"  
  
Hermione grinned "So, now you know"  
  
"Yes,. I never would've thought that. I would never thought that your middle name is SARAH!" he smiled wickedly.  
  
Hermione gave him a warning look and added "NEVER call me that. And give me the password"  
  
"Potty" he said.  
  
Hermione wanted to insult him VERY badly, but she reminded herself once again that Harry wasn't her concern. "Potty?" she said surprised and the statue in front of the Slytherin common room moved out of the way.  
  
"Yeah, Potty" he grinned as the entered the common room. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: sorry for the delay, and yes, I am very busy. Check my blog: or my site: and you'll see how busy I am. Nevertheless, another chapter, thanks for your reviews! - Nanja  
  
Review! - Nikki (that's all I ever say!)  
  
Chapter 22: Slytherin Shock  
  
Hermione followed him into the common room. It was a lot darker in there, maybe because it was in the dungeon. The walls were a green colour with some silver stripes on it. The symbol of Slytherin, a snake, was illuminated the light.  
  
"So. how do you like it here? Much better than the Gryffindor one, isn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure." Hermione replied. "Whatever you say. Now, where's my room?"  
  
"Follow me,... Sarah." Draco replied, while smiling evilly.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Hermione said fiercely.  
  
Draco walked to the top of the stairs, with Hermione following closely behind. Suddenly Draco stopped and Hermione bumped into him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
Draco turned around and faced her. "If you ever need anything. tell me" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione felt a shiver going down her spine. Draco walked past her. Hermione walked into her room and closed the door. She looked around. This was where she was going to stay for a long time.She dropped her suitcase in the middle of the room and fell down onto the bed. Had she made a mistake by going into Slytherin? She would never sit with Ron and Harry at breakfast anymore. she didn't have classes with them anymore.  
  
There was one happy thought and that was that Ginny was as far away as possible. How she despised that little evil witch, like Luna called her.  
  
The next day she woke up in a strange room. Where am I? was her first thought.O yeah, I'm a Slytherin now. She quickly put on some clothes and walked down the stairs.  
  
There was no one there. She flopped down into a large chair near the fire. She sat there a while, just thinking about everything that had happened the past few days. She heard someone coming down the stairs, but didn't look up. That someone sat down across her in another chair. Finally she looked up and saw Draco sitting there, looking at her with an intense look.  
  
"What?!" she snapped at him.  
  
Draco blinked. "What is it?" he asked back.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked again.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself! Just because I like what I see doesn't mean I meant you" he replied.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said grumpily. She stood up and walked out of the common room. Draco still sat there, looking after her with a frowning look.  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall. She looked around and saw Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. She felt a sudden urge to go over there and sit next to Harry.  
  
Just then, Ginny came walking over to them and sat down next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder.The urge to go over there was over and now she just wanted to puke. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down at the end. She didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
A lot of people were looking at her with a strange look, because she was now sitting at the Slytherin table instead of next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. She glanced over at Harry and felt replaced by Ginny. She was jealous that Ginny could spend so much time with him and she couldn't.  
  
No, she was stuck with these idiots here. The only one that made her feel a little better was surprising enough. Draco. She swallowed. He was actually kind of nice when he wasn't insulting her. And on top of all. he wasn't bad looking either.  
  
She gulped. What did she just say? Draco and good looking in one sentence. What was wrong with her?  
  
Just than the subject of her thoughts came walking in and sat down next to her. She glanced at him and their eyes met. She quickly turned away and occupied herself with pouring some Pumpkin juice in her glass.  
  
What were these strange feelings she was feeling?  
  
She didn't know that Draco was having the same kind of thoughts next to her. He was gazing intently at her. She was actually kind of pretty looking like this, he thought while smiling a little. Maybe. just maybe it wasn't so bad having her in Slytherin. Now he had someone with who he could have intelligent conversations. He needed someone to talk to once in a while, and to be honest, Crabbe and Goyle got boring very fast.  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast as soon as possible. She wanted to get out of there. She could feel Draco staring at her. She almost felt herself blush at the thought.  
  
She stood up abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
In the corriders she met someone who she rather didn't want to see or talk with; Harry. He came walking over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her with him into an empty classroom.  
  
"Potter! Just what are you playing at?" she snapped, while it was causing her a lot of pain to say these words.  
  
"Hermione, I know this is not you. You can't be!" Harry tried again.  
  
Hermione cast her eyes downwards. At that moment Draco came walking into the classroom. "Stop bothering Sarah, Potty!" Draco snapped at him.  
  
"Sarah?" Harry asked bemused. "Sarah?!" Harry was getting hysterical. "What are you talking about? She's not Sarah, she's Hermione! My best friend! You don't even know her! Why are you calling her Sarah anyway? Hermione, you shouldn't let him call you Sarah!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Draco can call me whatever he likes." She replied.  
  
Harry dropped his jaw and wanted to protest when Ginny came walking in as well "So, Granger, got yourself a boyfriend" she said, with her eye on Draco.  
  
Draco gave her a very disgusting look and turned around "Come on Sarah, we're going"  
  
Hermione gave Harry a last look and turned around as well "Draco!" she suddenly remembered that there was going to be another ball. "Draco, care to go to the ball with me?" she smiled and she could feel Harry break behind her.  
  
Draco grinned "Sure"  
  
Harry walked away with a turned down expression on his face, closely followed by Ginny.  
  
The first lesson they had was potions, Hermione was a bit relieved that she could get along with Draco, or else she would've been really in a bad mood. Since she knew Snape was the Slytherins headmaster, she found him not so annoying anymore. Though she still hated him for the cruciatus,. o, that seemed to be such a long time ago. When she tried to hide the fact Snape was Harry's,. uncle. She shivered. Who would want that greasy bastard as family? She met Harry's eyes across the classroom. She saw him trying to concentrate on the potion. But his mind was definately on something else.  
  
Hermione sighed and tried to cut all her ingredients in the right order. Draco watched her closely, and when she almost dropped her knife, he quickly grabbed it and handed it back "Be carefull with knifes,. they could hurt you" he grinned.  
  
Hermione didn't really understand if it was meant as warning or more as if he was worried about her. She shook her head. He would never be worried about her.  
  
When the class was over, Hermione found herself in a new situation; Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"GRANGER! I heard YOU and MY Draco are going together to the ball? What's the deal?" Pansy was standing in front of her, blocking the way to her room.  
  
"What? O, get a life!" Hermione said, while trying to push Pansy out of her way. But Pansy didn't move and pushed her hard. So hard, that Hermione tripped over her feet and fell backwards from the stairs.  
  
Draco came walking in and saw Hermione lying on the floor in front of the stairs. He hurried over to her "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head and growled "Pansy,.." while pointing at the laughing Pansy.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and told her to stay. "I'll take care of that witch" he spoke softly.  
  
He angrily walked to Pansy and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at her face "Now you LISTEN! I am not your PET and certainly NOT your boyfriend!"  
  
Pansy became pale. "You,.. you. It's ALL BECAUSE OF HER!!" she yelled while pointing at Hermione, who just came to her feet.  
  
"It has NOTHING to do with her!" Draco said, but quickly turned around so Pansy couldn't give him the look in the eye.  
  
Hermione was amazed that Draco was actually competing for her. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N hey.. we keep getting less and less reviews... - Nanja  
  
REVIEW -puppy eyes- pretty please? - Nikki  
  
Chapter 23 The second ball  
  
The second ball was held in the Great Hall, as always. This time, the hall was entirely decorated with flowers. Hermione really looked foward to it. She was so glad Draco was going with her. Though somewhere, she felt a bit guilty. Not really knowing why, Hermione sighed and walked through a corridor to the Slytherin common room.  
  
But before she could enter, someone pulled her arm. She looked round. It was Ginny.  
  
"You are such a traitor!" Ginny said briskly, fire shooting in her eyes.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth. "What do I mean? Are you insane? I think it's soooo unfair of you to go to Slytherin,.. while you know everything about us! What if you go and tell secrets we told you?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Whatever. I wouldn't tell any secret Harry or Ron told me... but if you keep on suggesting... maybe I'll tell some of yours."  
  
Ginny's mouth opened in surprise, but before she could react, Hermione entered the common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were playing chess. Ron was thinking about wheter to make his move or not and Harry was staring very vaguely in front of him. His mind was somewhere else. Hermione had changed so much. He couldn't regonize her anymore. The way she talked with Draco,... it was almost scary.  
  
"Checkmate,... mate!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with? Nobody? Go with me then. Pick me up at 7." Luna said vaguely, while passing Ron in the corridors.  
  
Ron wanted to reply, but he just smiled instead. Harry chuckled. "She's made for you." Ron grinned.  
  
Their last class was Potions, with the Slytherins. Harry's eyes immediatly followed Draco and Hermione. He felt a sudden urge to go and strangle Draco, but that wouldn't be a good idea to do, because the room was filled with people. "I don't like him" Ron said, following Harry's gaze. Harry sniffed. "I hate him."  
  
Hermione shivered at the thought of Snape, she really wanted to grab her wand and use Cruciatus or another painful spell on him. But she could keep herself from that sudden urge.  
  
Snape entered, in his usual boring mood. "Okay, everybody pair up. You're going to make the Wine of Wonders. It will make you float. Instructions..." he flicked his wand "...are on the blackboard" (they appeared there).  
  
Hermione and Draco made the Wine of Wonders within a few minutes. Draco grinned while taking a sip. Suddenly, his feet came off the ground and he floated above it.  
  
"Okay,... I want down again..." he said, looking on the edge of puking. Hermione grinned and waved her wand. He came down again.  
  
Harry and Ron's potion didn't go that well. Harry was now floating,... well,.. actually more stuck against the ceiling. Ron was trying to get him down, but each time Harry was coming down, a second later he fell back to the ceiling again.  
  
Luckily, after Potions, they had an hour off. This was because they actually had Defense against the Dark Arts, but Lucius Malfoy didn't bother to show up at any of their classes, so the subject dropped for this year.  
  
"She's so not-Hermione" Ron said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the common room.  
  
Harry nodded. "She's like... a Pansy Parkinson..." he shivered.  
  
Ron grinned. "If you said that a few months ago, I would've send you to St. Mungo's."  
  
Harry tried to smile a bit, but the joke wasn't really funny. His mind was racing, his whole body was screaming 'Go to Hermione! Save her!' but he didn't get up, he didn't walk over to the Slytherins common room. He somehow knew he couldn't do anything to change it.  
  
Ron seemed to notice he was thinking over again. "You shouldn't think about it that much. It's maybe hard, but I think it isn't good to think of it 24/7... it will break you." Harry shrugged, sinking deeper into his chair.  
  
That evening was one of the worst evenings ever. Harry was standing in front of the mirror, his hair was spiking every direction he didn't want it to. And his robe was dirty, but he couldn't find a spell to make it stainless again. And worst of all, Ginny came bursting into his room, while he was standing in his boxers. She giggled and handed him one of his robes. Harry's head was as red as her hair and quickly he dressed.  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror. She was wearing a dark green robe and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She quickly finished her make-up and entered the Slytherin common room, where Draco was waiting for her. He smiled and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. This was very confusing. She wanted to go with Draco, but when she saw Ginny and Harry together, she wanted to pull Ginny's hair and smack her in the face. And that was one of the nicest things she was thinking of that moment.  
  
But instead, she threw Ginny a filthy look and ignored Harry like he was just air. The music was slow, Hermione's mind was drifting along. She didn't care about anything anymore. As long as she didn't see Harry. She knew for sure, if she saw him, if she saw him smiling, she would break. Draco was talking to her. She didn't really get what he was saying. Her eyes were focused on the head table. No sign of Lucius Malfoy. Good. She didn't need another surmon from that guy.  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out and the music stopped. The whole Great Hall was dark and silent. Hermione could hear some students whisper that it was probably a joke or something. But when the lights and music didn't return after a minute or so, everyone was getting a bit panicked. Hermione almost tripped over someone. Draco held her hand, or that was what she believed. She just hoped the lights would return.  
  
"What is going on!?" she heared a voice shout. She recognized the voice; it belonged to professor Mcgonagall. She heared a few 'Lumos!' but no wand lightened.  
  
At that moment, the floor began to shake. Hermione felt how Draco's hand slipped off hers and she fell to the floor. She could hear some people scream and others cry. She felt how someone next to her tried to get up, but fell back to the floor again.  
  
Then a hard wind raged through the hall. Hermione suddenly saw two red eyes, in the middle of the hall. In the light the two eyes gave, she could regonize Harry's face, right next to her, and Luna's eyes, on the other side of Harry. Before she could ask anything to either one of them, the person began to speak. The voice was so cold and dark that it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"The time has come... for those of you who still don't believe that I am ressurrected,... I'll introduce myself." He paused. Hermione could hear a few students hold their breath. "I am... Lord Voldemort"  
  
The whole hall seemed to scream of fear. Hermione felt how people were trying to move away, but none of them seemed to succeed.  
  
"....You still fear my name. That's good. That's just how I expected it...."  
  
Before Voldemort could say anything, someone succeeded a light spell. It was Dumbledore, the tip of his wand shone light in front of him. It was a bit dim now and Hermione could see everyone very clear. Harry was also on the ground, kneeling, and Luna was beside him, staring with her misty eyes narrowed. Ron was a row behind her, knocked of his feet. Draco was nowhere to see. She looked at the head table. She could see Professor Snape, stroking his arm while muttering. Proffessor Mcgonagall was pointing her wand at Voldemort, just like all the other teachers. Professor Hamasaki was even pointing two wands, because Professor Sprout seemed to be asleep. Hermione focused her gaze on Dumbledore again, who was bravely standing in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Voldemort,... how dare you to enter Hogwarts,... you will not leave alive. I swear." He said.  
  
Hermione was amazed how determind and strong Dumbledore sounded. Harry regonized this kind of voice. He had seen Dumbledore this angry before. Last year. But this time, it seemed as if his eyes shot fire. Voldemort backed a bit, but he grinned.  
  
"Did you really think I was still afraid of you,... old man?" he pointed his wand at Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione stood up, followed by a several other students. Dumbledore's face was emotionless, almost calm. He still pointed his wand without saying a word. Hermione saw Harry grab his wand from his pocket. Hermione did the same. She was not going to watch Dumbledore fight Voldemort alone.  
  
She looked round. A lot of students were standing against the walls. She, Harry, Luna, Ron and Ginny were the only ones surrounding Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort curled his lips. "Crucio..." he whispered. He missed. Dumbledore returned it. "Crucio!" He missed too.  
  
Hermione raised her wand and screamed "CRUCIO!" she hit Voldemort, but not for long. Dumbledore pushed her aside. "This is none of your bussiness Miss Granger. This is something between Voldemort and me. There's no need to interfear. I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
At those words, Voldemort made a sudden movement towards Ginny and grabbed her. "You don't want anyone to get hurt?" he said very amused.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes switched towards him, with great warning. Voldemort smiled wickedly. Ron clapped his hand in front of his mouth, Harry shouted something that sounded like 'Leave her alone!' and Hermione pointed her wand at Voldemort, but all of their actions were blinded by a flash of green light.  
  
A second later they realised Voldemort had shouted 'Avada Kedavra!' 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: oops, seems I'm slightly losing interest in HP... my heart is sold to the LotR pairing Legolas/Aragorn on the moment... I will see if I can keep myself to finishing this story and Chobsession. - Nanja  
  
Do Review, or she'll don't finish it! - Nikki  
  
Chapter 24: The Reïncarnation of Astrum  
  
The green light faded. Everyone feared the worst. Nobody dared to look... Hermione opened her eyes and saw the lifeless body of Ginny lying on the floor.  
  
Ron started screaming and crying and Luna was trying to comfort him. Harry was in shock. He didn't feel anything or hear anything. He only thought. Again someone was killed by Voldemort. Someone he cared for. Voldemort had to pay!  
  
Hermione was staring at Ginny's body with wide eyes. She never liked the girl, but she didn't want her dead.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "Well,... that's one less and a lot to go, but I have the time."  
  
Dumbledore stared at Voldemort with blazing eyes. Hermione was afraid that any moment he would explode, but as always Dumbledore kept his calm.  
  
Professor McGonagall came over and grabbed Dumbledore's arm. "You are not going to do what I think you're going to,... not in front of everyone..." she hissed.  
  
Dumbledore turned to her. "I have to. This has to end. There is no other option." He decided.  
  
Hermione had no idea what they were talking about, but from the look on Proffessor Mcgonagall's face she could read that it was something serious and probably dangerous too. She searched for eyecontact with Harry. He was pointing his wand at Voldemort, his eyes were filled with tears and his hair hung in front of his eyes. He was breathing heavely.  
  
Hermione wanted to run towards him, comfort him. But there was no thought of doing so. Especially not while Voldemort was here. Especially not while she was a Slytherin.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand once more. Dumbledore gave him a warning look. Voldemort smirked. "You heard old Mcgonagall,... don't try it... or else..." he said in a low voice.  
  
Now it was Dumbledore smirking. "I am going to do it. Don't worry. If I die doing this, I die for a good thing"  
  
Voldemort's eyes widened. "You WOULDN'T! You can't reïncarnate! That's madness..." he looked as if Dumbledore was about to explode. Hermione's eyes grew large, she secretly walked to Harry.  
  
"Harry! Listen! I know what Dumbledore's up to!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter,... she's already dead..."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "She's dead, okay, nobody can change that! Now LISTEN! This is important!" she paused for a second. Harry didn't reply. "Dumbledore is going to use a life-cut spell to reïncarnate someone, probably a great wizard or witch... probably someone relative to someone in this room..." she paused again. Now she got Harry's attention. "Maybe... maybe he's going to reïncarnate the ancestors of a great wizarding family... like Parvati's! Or... maybe even yours!" she looked at him. He didn't reply. But he seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"What if... just if... he did that,... what would it matter?" he asked.  
  
Hermione frowned a bit. "The person who's granted the power of his or her ancestors,... will gain a lot of magical points. For instance, if you'd been given the power of your father, you would know every spell he did, plus the spells you already know. And, some ancestors have greater powers. I know that Parvatti's ancestors were from the Wind - wizards, that means she could inhert the power of the wind...." Hermione explained, whispering. Her eyes still focused on Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
  
"So this life-cut spell,... what does it mean?" he whispered back.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, observing Dumbledore closely. "He will cut half of his life to let someone reïncarnate,... it means he lives a lot shorter,..." she replied.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at himself. 'Vita reseco!' the hall was lightened by a red flash of light.  
  
Hermione clapped her hand in front of her mouth, Harry covered his eyes with his arm, Ron tried to look away and Luna just stared at the scenery.  
  
Dumbledore was still standing, though he suddenly looked a lot older. His beard had grown several inches and his eyes seemed to be less penetrating than before. But he was grinning.  
  
Hermione looked round to see who was being reïncarnated, but then she suddenly came lose off the ground.  
  
Harry, Luna and Ron stared at her in disbelief and several other students did so. Dumbledore was smiling and Voldemort narrowed his eyes.  
  
Hermione was floating in the air, closing her eyes, she felt how a warm breeze was blowing around her. She suddenly got the urge to throw her head back, and just hang in the air. As she did so, suddenly, a lot of rays of light flashed around her. She felt how they entered her body. She became powerfull. She could feel the power. As she opened her eyes, which were bright blue, without pupils, she floated back to the ground. When she touched the floor, she felt more energetic than ever.  
  
Harry closed his mouth and stared. Luna was looking very vague and said: "What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione answered: "What's going on? Why are you all looking at me?"  
  
Nobody answered her.  
  
Voldemort started laughing. "You really think that something foolish like this can stop me?"  
  
Dumbledore said nothing, but just smiled. That made Voldemort laughing even harder. "You, the most powerful wizard in the world, well next to me, that is, sacrificed half of his life to give a foolish Mudblood more power? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"Ok, I don't understand. What are you talking about? Someone answer me!" Hermione began to get irritated.  
  
Dumbledore said in a calm voice: "You, miss Granger, are going to save us all."  
  
"I'm WHAT? Why do I have to do this? I always thought Harry was the great hero and stuff... why doesn't he have to save us all..." she started blabbing.  
  
"Miss Granger, calm down." Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"If you want me to calm down, answer my questions!" she shot back.  
  
"You, miss Granger, are at this very moment, the most powerful being in this room." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I am?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"She is what? No one is more powerful than me! This can't be!" Voldemort said.  
  
Dumbledore grinned and added "She's the most powerful being in this room,.. including you"  
  
Voldemort shrugged. "Like SHE can handle her power! She has to get control of it first!" he tried, grinning.  
  
Dumbledore grinned back. "I wouldn't count on that, Voldemort. But if you are willing to risk your life.... go ahead" he took a step aside and now it was Hermione facing Voldemort.  
  
She swallowed her fear and felt how her heart was racing. Was she really such a powerfull being at this moment? But when she looked at Voldemorts face, she felt a sudden courage. She smiled. She was more powerfull. She was way stronger than him.  
  
Voldemort looked into her eyes. "Crucio!" he tried.  
  
Hermione simply avoided the attack and replied with "Crucio!"  
  
Voldemort got hit and fell to the floor, screaming out. He cursed everything that could be cursed and vanished.  
  
The whole Great Hall was in silence and shock. Everyone was staring at Hermione in disbelief. Except for Dumbledore. Hermione looked round at him. He smiled. "Good job Miss Granger,.."  
  
"Wait a second. Where did I get the power to hurt him?" she asked angry, lost for answers.  
  
Dumbledore looked around the hall. "I think it's okay to explain,..." his face was clam. "I have used magic to reïncarnate one of your ancestors in your body." He explained.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms impatiently. "I KNOW what the spell does. I know what you did. Care to explain me WHAT ancestors? I'm a MUGGLE, remember?" she said, rather brisk. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N well, this far Nikki and I made the fanfic. Now the task rests with me to complete the last 5 chapters. This will be hard and will take more time. I won't update everyday anymore and the chapters may be shorter. I ask you all for understanding.  
  
Also, if you are a Lord of the Rings fan, (and love legolas/aragorn) please read my fanfic 'The Glory of the King' also here, on ff.net - Nanja  
  
REVIEW! - Nikki  
  
Chapter 25: The history of Astrum  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You are not a Muggleborn, Hermione Granger. You are a member of one of the greatest and most powerfull wizarding families ever. The Grangers aren't Muggles." He started.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest "Why did they tell me they were Muggles,.. why did they DO like they are Muggles?"  
  
Dumbledore's face suddenly saddened. "I'm afraid that has got to do with the reputation of your family... I want to explain, but I rather do that with you privately." He said, looking around the Great Hall.  
  
Several students had already left, but others we're still following their conversation. Four of them carried Ginny's lifeless body out of the Hall.  
  
"Listen, I want you all to calm down. Lord Voldemort is gone. He will return, for that I suggest you all contact your parents and ask them to decide wheter you stay or leave. I suggest leaving is the safest option. For those who won't leave; be carefull. This weeks lessons are canceled untill further notices. As for the tragedy of Ginny Weasley... if anyone likes to talk about it, please go to the head of your house..." He spoke to the students.  
  
He turned to Ron. 'Mister Weasley, I expect you, Mister Potter, Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger first thing tomorrow in my office. And try to sleep..." Ron nodded vaguely, still whiping away tears off his face.  
  
Hermione almost made her way back with Harry and Ron into the Gryffindor common room, but she reminded she wasn't a Gryffindor anymore. Silently, she turned around and walked into the other corridor. Harry and Ron were both too shocked about Ginny's death to notice.  
  
Hermione entered the Slytherin common room, bemused to find Draco sitting in one of the chair in front of the fire. The rest of the common room was empty. She walked towards him.  
  
"Where were you? You suddenly left...." she said, with a shaking voice. Draco frowned. "My father,..." he said.  
  
Hermione's mind raced. She didn't remember seeing Lucius at the ball. "What do you mean,.. your father? He wasn't at the ball, was he?" she asked, a little bit curious.  
  
Draco turned towards her. She could see he had been crying. "My father... had to go and serve the Dark Lord,..." he quickly turned away from her again. "And... well,.. I had to go support him. The Dark Lord used the Cruciatus curse on him and he was badly injured,..." he trailed off.  
  
Hermione felt a sudden rage welling up inside her. What was he thinking? Supporting someone who went to support the Dark Lord? Surely, he was his father, but if her father had ever done such a thing,...  
  
Hermione sat down into a chair. She didn't even know if her father was her father for real. Maybe he was just a Muggle that had to take care of her. She sighed. she would hear about it tomorrow.  
  
Ron didn't go to bed when Harry suggested to go. "....Dumbledore told you to sleep......" Harry said, not really encouraging himself either. They both sat in the common room untill dawn. Saying nothing.  
  
Luna was allready waiting in front of the Gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office when Hermione came walking down the corridor.  
  
"I am early. You should be early too. But you aren't. You are late... Ron's not here either. Harry won't show up either. I think Ron's upset about Ginny." Luna rattled.  
  
Hermione only picked up a few words. "D'you reckon Harry... I mean,.. Do you think Harry's too upset to bother to show up?" she asked Luna, who shrugged. "Harry's even more a mystery than Ron. And Ron's a Weasley, so..." Luna frowned. "Sometimes, I forget what I intend to say,.."  
  
Hermione shook her head and saw two boys coming their direction. She could see Ron almost falling apart while walking and Harry, casting his eyes down and shaking his head. She never saw both of them as desperate as this. Even Harry seemed more broken than after Sirius's death.  
  
Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to either one of them because Dumbledore opened the entrance to his office. The four of them entered.  
  
"First, I want to talk about Miss Granger's sudden... act,..." Dumbledore said, while sitting down behind his desk. the four of them sat down into the comfy chairs in front of it.  
  
"I explained yesterday you are not a Muggle-born. In fact, you are a member of a mighty wizarding family. Your two parents are your true parents, only they have been hiding their knowledge of the wizarding world. They pretended they were Muggles, so it was safer,... your family is one of the families most hated by Voldemort,.." he paused.  
  
Ron was too upset to even notice he had mentioned Voldemort's name. "...This is because of Astrum,..." he paused.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, Luna was counting the amount of stars on the ceiling, Ron was looking down and Harry tried to mess up his hair so it would fall over his scar.  
  
"Astrum was a witch in your family that once faced Voldemort,.. when he was a little younger,.. but still powerfull. She was the first one to defeat him." He finished.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Luna stopped counting and smiled "679". Ron tried to look up, but his head hung down again.  
  
"Now, this witch, Astrum, her powers are reïncarnated in your body...." he finished.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes in deep thought. "So,.. now I have more power? How come I don't feel stronger?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore pushed his glasses back on his nose. "You maybe don't feel stronger,... but you did attack Voldemort, remember? You really hurt him. Didn't you feel a sudden courage inside you to do so?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I guess there was a kind of courage inside me,... but still,... I don't want to face him again,..."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "There not really much to do about it, miss Granger. You are stronger than Voldemort at this moment. You have to face him again."  
  
This time, Harry stood up, leaned over the desk so his face was in front of Dumbledore's. "HOW? I want to know HOW would she be able to defeat him alone? JUST because she is stronger than him, doesn't mean she wants to!" he said worried.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "That is something between Miss Granger and me, Harry. It's not your bussiness what she's going to do with her powers,.." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"And not YOURS either! The Prophecy is also about ME! It told nothing of her!" Harry replied brisk.  
  
"The Prophecy is nothing to rely on this very moment. As for my bussiness... I'm afraid it is... I gave her the power" Dumbledore replied calmly.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder and softly pulled him back into his chair. "I... I think it's alright,... I need to get some... sleep I guess..." Hermione said, confused.  
  
"And as for Ginny,..." Dumbledore started, serious. Ron looked up and Harry's attention for Hermione's problem was gone. "Ginny will be burried at Hogwarts, like your parents want. Tomorrow your family will come over here. Harry, Ron, both of you, I want you to take a break. A long break." He added seriously.  
  
Ron started to sob again and Luna wrapped her arm around him. Harry cast his eyes down and Hermione stood up.  
  
"I think I'm going back to the common room. I don't feel so well,..." she said, while walking out of the room.  
  
Back in the Slytherins common room, Hermione sank into a chair beside the fire. Her head hurted. Maybe because she had more power. She didn't know. She didn't know many things. She didn't know what to feel right now. What to do,.. now Ginny was dead, Ron was broken. Harry was depressed and she,... she was a Slytherin. And what did she get for support? An empty common room. A Draco who helped his father. A father who supported the Dark Lord. And Dumbledore, who told her she had to face him again. And Harry,.. who just stood up for her, but totally lost his attention at the news about Ginny's funeral. She felt even more dead than Ginny probably did.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't speak their way back to the common room. Luna had left them for her own common room and Ron seemed to be more lost than before. Harry wanted to say something. Something that would make him feel better. But he didn't feel better himself either. He couldn't even think of something that would make him feel better. It was hopeless. And then there was Hermione. He couldn't stop thinking about her either. It was so confusing. Ginny was dead, the girl who he loved, but Hermione was alive and he couldn't bare to look at her when she was with Draco. And now, she was more powerfull than Voldemort. That was something he couldn't get. The Prophecy told about Voldemort and him. Not about Voldemort and Hermione. So maybe, just maybe, Hermione's powers wouldn't help any bit. Maybe it was just useless.  
  
Draco entered the Slytherins common room. He found Hermione in a chair next to the fire. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Hermione sniffed and returned her attention to the book she was reading. Draco sat down next to her. "Look, I know I've been a total jerk and all,.. but I heard about you being stronger than You-Know-Who,.."  
  
Hermione put away her book and looked him in the eye. "So what now? Your father is a DEATH EATER! And you support him! How am I to think about this? Do you think I can handle this? I don't know it anymore! Dumbledore's saying I have to face him again. And then what? Who are you going to support? Are you going to stay by my side? Are you going to support your father and his fellow death eaters?" Hermione said desperate.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "That's the problem,... as long as you are here,.. as long as you keep around,.. you make me confused,..." he started, now staring into the fire. "Sarah,.. Hermione,.. I don't know it anymore either. You are making my mind a mess..." he added.  
  
Hermione sighed and he stood up. "I think it's better when we stop seeing each other,.." he said.  
  
Hermione stood up, with a desperate expression on her face. "What are you saying? Draco,.. you're the only one in this stupid house that is on my side! And you are going to turn your back on me too!? What about me? Draco, what about ME?" she shouted.  
  
"I think it's time for you to return to Gryffindor" he stated, before walking up the stairs. 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm terribely sorry for my absence. I was ill and I had a writer's block. I do hope you still support me and willing to review. I PROMISE the next four chapters will be on soon! - Nanja  
  
Chapter 26: Confessions  
  
Hermione was walking through the corridors. She didn't care if she would be caught by someone. She didn't care at all. Her mind was lingering about thoughts and memories which made her confused. Why was she the one who had to face Voldemort again? Why had Ginny died? Why couldn't she cry and why, why couldn't she be open to Harry? She wanted to tell him so much... But this wasn't the right time.  
  
She turned the corner.  
  
There were also many things that weren't clear to her either. Her power, she didn't feel powerfull or stronger at all. And Draco, she couldn't explain. He had been there for her for a long period of time, but he couldn't take away pain. In fact, the more she talked to him, the more she became aware of her pain. And Snape. She didn't understand him either. He was Harry's uncle, they all knew it and yet nothing had changed.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Maybe she'd return to Gryffindor.  
  
Harry awoke with a headache. It became clear to him he had fallen asleep in the chair beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He yawned, got up and looked out of the window. It was still dark outside.  
  
A terrible feeling entered his heart. Ginny was dead. God.  
  
He sank back into the chair.  
  
It finally seemed to hit him. She was dead. She would never return. He wanted to hurt himself. He needed to hurt someone. He had to release his anger... He bit his lip. He was going crazy. Crazy an lost in the situation. There were more important things at the moment than Ginny's death, cruel as it may sound. Voldemort would certainly come back soon and not to mention Hermione's new powers.  
  
A knock on the portrait. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione knocked again. She didn't know the password and she did not want to wake the Fat Lady. Hopefully, someone heard her.  
  
Harry got up and walked to the portrait. "Who's there?" he whispered.  
  
Hermione swallowed. "It's me, Hermione," she whispered back.  
  
Harry was even more bemused at that response. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Open up and I'll explain!" Hermione replied.  
  
Harry opened the portrait and Hermione came in and closed it behind her. Then she turned to Harry, the both of them were still in their school robes.  
  
"Couldn't catch any sleep?" she said, pointing at his robes.  
  
"Not really. Only slept for a short time and not even in my bed. What are you doing here?" Harry asked, sitting down.  
  
Hermione followed his lead. "I couldn't sleep at all. These thoughts..." she shook her head "I can't live like this anymore..." she looked up at him. "I can't do it anymore Harry. I can't be the bad girl anymore. I can't keep it up. It's like having thirty subjects at the same time. Impossible and very exhausting. I don't know what people expect from me now. Everyone's expecting something else. The Slytherin's expect me to be the Hermione I've been playing the last couple of weeks, Dumbledore's expecting me to beat up Voldemort, Draco's expecting me to either support him or return to Gryffindor... I don't even know what I expect from myself. I have no idea and no thoughts about my future at all..."  
  
Harry bent towards her and grabbed her hand. "Hermione..." he whispered. "Don't let them control your life... You are too smart to let them do that! Listen to me!" he looked her in the eye. "You are not the Hermione you've been lately. You know that and I know that and you keep denying it, but you are a true Gryffindor. You are no bad person, your are no superbeing... you are Hermione Granger, best student of Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione burst out in tears and Harry pulled her into his lap. "You are mine. I won't let you go. I won't stop believing in you." The words just formed on his lips and were spoken before he knew it.  
  
"You mean..." Hermione said between sobs "You mean... you love me?"  
  
Harry stared at her for a while. "And you mean you didn't know that? You really think I would've tried to bring you back to your senses if I didn't love you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "But I thought you just loved me... as a friend."  
  
Harry smiled. "I do love you as a friend,... but also as the person who you are. I love you more than I love life itself. I am only unable to admit that..."  
  
"You just did," Hermione smiled back at him.  
  
"I did..." Harry suddenly saddened. "But it makes me feel guilty to do so. I loved Ginny... or I didn't. I don't know if I loved her..."  
  
"But you do know for sure that you love me?" Hermione said.  
  
"I do know that for sure. But you love Draco, don't you?" Harry replied unsure.  
  
"I love Draco. Or loved. Or didn't. I have absolutely no idea. I only have one idea at the moment and that is that I love you. More than anything in the world. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Harry looked at her and she returned his look. The both of them were exhausted and tired and unable to say anything. Soon after that moment they both fell asleep in the chair next to the fireplace. 


End file.
